Legend of the dragoon hero
by K.J Sabbath
Summary: After getting my head bashed out by a gang member wielding a crowbar, I thought I was done for. But I was summoned wielding a spear alongside three other heroes wielding weapons and being tasked of saving the world. This is going to be a fun time for, I, Thomas Anders.
1. All heroes have humble beginnings

"Wh-what happened" I muttered to myself as I rubbed my head and when I opened my carmine coloured eyes, I was in what appeared to be a dark room with several lit torches and wax candles, somehow giving off a cold and detached feeling.

I then felt some weight in my left which was a spear that was a white colour with golden details, a ruby red gem that radiates power and is surrounded by a dark steel blade. All in all, a fine-looking spear.

"Oh, great heroes, please save our world." I heard a voice pleading. I then turned around to see what I presumed to be a priest with several knights by his side.

"Now I'm sure you have several questions about this, but in short. You four are the chosen cardinal heroes chosen to save our world from the waves of calamity." The priest continued, giving me little time to convey what he is saying.

"Wait, what?" I heard a voice beside me, so I turned around to see a black-haired man with bright green eyes, and with a face of what I believe to be a Japanese man with a bright silver shield with a green gem on his right forearm that radiated power, like my spear.

Before I could speak out my mind, someone already beaded me to the punch.

"You can't honestly expect us to just help you? You have summoned us without any warning, and you tell us to risk our lives." The speaker was another black-haired Japanese man with cold blue eyes. And like me, he was wielding a weapon, more specifically a sword with gold details and a blue gem in the hilt.

"And even if you send us home when the job is done, that's basically just using us as slave labour, you know?" A soft-spoken voice continued on from the sword-wielding boy which belonged to a pale blond kid with a perm hairstyle and like the last two people, seemed like a Japanese person. He was also wielding a weapon like myself, though it was a bow with an amber gem in the centre of the handle.

The priest spoke up once more with a small twitch in his eye. "Rest assured heroes! You will be properly compensated for both your time here and when you return home."

Once the priest finished speaking to us four, I turned my head to the blonde-haired kid and the blue-eyed man, while giving off one of my infamous glares.

"Oi, amadán," I called out to the sword-wielding boy and blonde-haired kid who looked at me with a curious glance. "I know that we have been summoned without our permission, but we need to hear the people out and see what we can do to help out these people out of this predicament. And like what the priest has said, we will be compensated for our efforts." I finished off giving the two kids a serious look.

The sword boy gave a quiet scoff and replied with "Fine, but my demands won't change." and the blonde-haired kid nodding with a glare.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever you say." I muttered while rolling my eyes at the sword-wielding brat.

And like that, the three heroes and I moved along with the priest out of the basement. We were led to a magnificent castle with stone walls, and the air reminds me of the countryside back home.

about a few minutes had past when we finally reached what appears to be the throne room. On top of the throne is an old man with grey hair, a crown oh his head and wearing expensive looking robes.

"Greetings heroes, and welcome to our kingdom of Melromarc. I am the king of this country, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. I would like to know your names please" the king introduced himself.

And one by one, us four took a step and introduced ourselves.

"My name is Ren Amaki, age 16 and I'm a high schooler." the sword boy introduced himself as he moved the blade of his weapon into his open palm.

"I guess I'm up next. My name is Itsuki Kawasumi, I'm still in high school and I am 17 years old." the blonde-haired kid spoke up with confidence while giving a bow to the king.

"The names Thomas Anders, 21 and I'm a freelance worker." I introduced myself while giving off a grin and cracking my knuckles, giving off a satisfying sound.

"Ah, that just leaves me then. I'm Naofumi Iwatani, and I'm a 20-year-old college student." The shield-wielding boy introduced himself while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmmm, I see. Ren, Itsuki and Thomas, eh?" the King continued, while blatantly ignoring Iwatani.

That's a bit suspicious, leaving out somebody who had just introduced themselves to you, but it's not any of my business to be rude to the king.

"Ah, king. You kind of forgot about me." Iwatani replied albeit somewhat nervously. Then again, if the king was like anyone from the magistrates court, I would be an absolute fucking train wreck.

"Oh, my. My sincerest apologies...Naofumi" Ok, what crawled up the king's ass and died, at first he was polite towards Amaki, Kawasumi and me but at the mention of Iwatani, it was like if he had some personal grudge with the shield.

It's official, humans are fucking weird.

After the introductions, the king had explained why us four where summoned and it all boils down to a prophecy about the world's complete destruction by the waves of calamity and the four cardinal heroes being summoned to stop those waves. Another interesting fact about the waves is that they worked in monthly intervals, so we had just under a month to get ready for the next one.

This is going to be a fun time.

"Now, if everybody could please confirm their statuses?" Huh? What does the king mean by 'Statuses'? it sounded like something from Final Fantasy.

"Umm... how do we do that, exactly?" Kawasumi asked in a timid tone to the king and before the king could reply, Amaki had decided to reply to the question that both Kawasumi and I were having.

"What, you guys didn't notice it the moment you got here?" Amaki seemed genuinely shocked that we didn't notice it before, but after having a look in my vision, I saw a small icon on the lower right corner of my vision.

"Hay, Amaki. Are you perhaps talking about the small icon in the lower corner of your vision?" I questioned the sword hero with him nodding his head and replying with "Yeah, that one. Just focus on it."

I did what Amaki recommended and focused on the icon and then my vision looked exactly like a status screen from an RPG like Final Fantasy.

From the gasps of the other heroes, probably just unlocked the main menu. After taking a quick browse, I saw something that was somewhat worrying, and I guess the others have seen the main issue.

"So, we are all level 1 then?" I spoke out with the other heroes nodding.

"Being at such a low level makes me uneasy." Kawasumi voiced out his opinion while biting his nails with the other two heroes voicing out their opinions about the issue.

The king had then decided to speak up: "Ah, about that. We would like you four to go on a journey to strengthen your weapons and polish your skills with said weapons."

I then put one of my hands into my pocket while having my spear lean on my arm and shoulder lazily; "So, how do you suppose we do that? oh, wise king."

"Unfortunately, I do not know. All I am doing is simply relating the contents of the legend. It is written that 'the summoned heroes will grow stronger and strengthen their weapons,'" the king explained to us.

"Hmm, this is going to be a bit of a problem for the meantime," I muttered to myself while tapping my finger on the shaft of the spear to calm my nerves.

I then straightened out and spoke out to the other heroes: "Well then, I guess then we need to focus on getting stronger for the waves since we only have a month until the next one and if what the king said is to be true, it's going to be worse than the last one."

The other heroes nodded at what I had said.

"Well then, should the four of us party up?" Iwatani spoke out to Amaki, Kawasumi and I.

"Just wait a minute, heroes." I heard a voice and what I assume to be some sort of minister for the king before us four heroes could have the possibility of teaming up. "The four of you are to are to get companions individually and separate, then set off on your own separate journeys."

"Oh, and why is that?" Kawasumi questioned the minister who shook his head and replied.

"It's quite simple. According to legend, the weapons you carry naturally repel each other. Should you operate together as a group, you will do nothing but impede each other's growth." The minister clarified for us.

"So, what you are basically saying is that we can't get stronger if we are together?" I questioned the minister who nods at my question.

Then a pop-up appeared in my vision.

_Caution!_

_Working together with your fellow legendary weapon holders will be detrimental to your progress. Please try to operate separately as much as possible._

"Looks like it's the real deal," I spoke out aloud while I massage my temples feeling a headache coming up.

"So then, we need to gather companions, I guess?" Iwatani gave his two cents.

With trying to recruit allies, I wouldn't mind with forming pacts with monsters or demons, though with humans I might be a bit iffy about it, but I can put up with it and hopefully make good friends out of who I party up.

"On the contrary, we will gather companions for you - the best of the best, have no worries. However, the day grows late. For now, rest yourselves and gather your strength. Your journey begins tomorrow." The minister spoke out.

"Thank you" Kawasumi gave his thanks

"Yeah, thanks for the help, wise king." I gave my thanks as I put one of my hands into my pocket while having my spear leaning on my shoulder.

So Amaki, Kawasumi, Iwatani and I followed one of the maids up to the guest rooms provided by the king.

_**Authors note: so, this is my fanfic for one of my favourite light novels turned anime; The rising of the shield hero. Now, I'm mostly going to stick to canon with a few changes here and there, mainly because Thomas replaces Motoyasu Kitamura from the original works.**_

_**And also, Malty won't get involved with Thomas as I already have his party planned out.**_

_**Also, if you see any common spelling mistakes or bad gaps of quality, just let me know as I can't improve myself, but try to keep it constructive.**_

_**So, anyways, see ya in the next update of this story. **_


	2. Getting to know the world and heroes

Amaki, Kawasumi, Iwatani and I where soon lead up to the guest rooms by one of the maids. Once we headed into the room, I took off my blazer and threw it onto the bed and stretched my muscles as they felt cramped.

I then went to the table and grabbed a pear-shaped fruit and took a bite out of it, the pear thingy was rather sweet with a bitter after-taste. All in all, it's a pretty good fruit. After finishing off the fruit, I then headed towards the bed and laid down to do some reading.

After doing some of the reading from the help menu, I've got a good idea on what I need to do to fight the waves.

This world has game-like mechanics like killing things to gain 'EXP' which is the most standard thing in RPG games.

Another interesting thing I had learnt about my spear is that if I put any object in direct contact with the red gem, it will absorb that and unlock different forms, giving different abilities and stat boosts, which will be handy in the future.

That feature alone reminded me of _Final Fantasy explorers_.

"Hay, Thomas." I leaned up and looked at the person who called me, and it was Amaki who was looking at me with a slight glare.

"Yeah, what is it Amaki?" I responded back while moving my body into a sitting position to clearly talk with him.

"Tell me. Do you agree that this world is like the VRMMO Brave-star Online?" Huh? I haven't heard a game called Brave-star Online back in Ireland or Japan. And what the hell even is a 'VRMMO'?

"Ren, you're wrong. It's the console game Dimension Wave." That's odd, another game I've never heard.

"Honestly, I've never heard or played those games in my life." I confessed to the two teens who had a look of shock on their faces while Iwatani looked at me and replied with: "To be fair, I've never played or heard those games either."

Hmm, this is quite a predicament we face, and I think there is a way to solve this.

I then get off the bed and slammed the bottom of my spear to the ground to gather their attention.

"Alright folks, I think it's time to settle this predicament we have here." I stated out loud.

The three younger heroes looked at me and I added on.

"We'll start off with what year is it today." The other heroes nodded at my idea. I then counted to three.

"2032"

"2176"

""2019""

Hmm, it seems that both Kawasumi and Amaki where ahead in their years while Iwatani sheared the same answer as I did, this isn't enough to prove what I am thinking, so I'm going to need more answers.

"Alright, I say it's time to do more questions."

The questions I asked out included 'Top mmo game?', 'who won WW2?' and 'the best anime of their year?' amongst other questions.

Eventually, Amaki, Kawasumi, Iwatani and I concluded that we are from different universes.

Who would've thought?

"Anyways, that solves that problem." I mused out loud, I then dropped myself onto the bed and got myself into a comfy position to speak with the other heroes.

Amaki nodded at this.

"Hmm, that dose bring up a point I would like to talk about." Amaki then continued. "If our worlds are different, it must mean that how we where summoned was different." Amaki does bring up a good point. Hopefully, they weren't as painful as mine.

"Hay Amaki. Since you brought up that idea, how about you start off for us?"

"yeah, sure." Then Amaki started his story "I was on my way home from school, when I stumbled onto a murder in progress. I remember up to the point I tackled the murderer to help my childhood friend, but after that..."

He then rubbed his side, so I'm guessing that he got stabbed in their side and bled out. A painful death but a noble sacrifice to save someone close to you.

"So, you saved your childhood friend, huh? That's pretty awesome." Iwatani chimed in after Amaki finished his story. Amaki laughed off the complement.

"I guess I should go next, then" Kawasumi asked with everyone else nodding, then the blonde kid began his tale.

"I was crossing the street on the way home from cram school, when a garbage truck came barrelling around the curve at full speed. After that..."

…, Yeouch. That sounded more painful than Amaki's death, but I made no comment other then nodding my head with a sympathetic expression on my face.

"Oi, Iwatani, you're up now." I called out to the shield hero who looked startled, he then took a deep breath and told his story.

"I was at the library when I noticed a strange book I had never seen before. Naturally, I picked it up and started reading it, and before I knew it, I was here."

That doesn't sound as bad as the others, but that was odd. The other two heroes muttered things between themselves.

" Alright, I'm up next." I announced and began to tell my tale.

"I was walking home after having dinner with my girlfriend's parents. when I heard a commotion, which was my friend being beaten by two brats, a big black kid and a white skinhead." I paused so the other heroes could digest the information.

"I confronted the two dumbasses; the skinhead grabbed a crowbar and wacked me in the temple. The black kid then kicked me hard in the ribs while the skinhead smashed my head in like a melon." I concluded my tale of my death, the other heroes looked shocked at my tale with Iwatani getting up to pat my shoulder, I then nodded my head to the shield hero as thanks.

I got up from the bed and then putted my jacket back on, putted my spear onto my back which stuck to it like a pair of magnets and called out to the other heroes.

"Alright, I'm heading out for a bit to get some fresh air and to understand the laws of Melromarc a bit better." The other heroes nodded at this as I headed out.

_**Le scene breaks**_

After asking the maids and knights about the laws of the kingdom, they pointed towards the library, which I gave my thanks and headed towards.

I then encountered a young woman with auburn hair that reaches just below her shoulder-lades with a pair of glasses over her blue eyes. She was a bit cute, reminded me of a close friend back home.

"Ah, excuse me miss." I called out to the young woman who quickly turned to me, then her pale face turn a bit red around the cheeks.

"You see, if you don't mind, I want some help to understand the laws of this world." I continued with the young woman nodding at my request.

"O…of course sir spear hero. It would be an honour to serve you." She stammered with a flushed face, but then she took a deep breath and led me to a table where I took off my jacket and hung it on the chair and left the spear leaning on the table.

"excuse me miss, please don't call me the spear hero as I don't have any achievements as a hero, but feel free to call me Thomas, or if you are more formal, Mr. Anders." With that she nodded her head and responded with: "Well then Thomas, feel free to call me Ciela."

Ciela then went on to describe the way Melromarc worked.

She started off by saying that the kingdom is a matriarchal society with the true ruler being out at the moment dealing with diplomatic relations with the other countries.

Seeing as the kingdom isn't a smouldering wreck, being overruled by monsters/people that believe in social Darwinism or some being proclaiming itself YHWH, the queen is doing a good job keeping the country in check.

"so, the queen is the head boss of the whole kingdom is currently out dealing with the other countries into not starting a war during the waves. Correct?" I paraphrased what Ciela had said so it made some sense to me, said woman nodded her head at my description and then continued on.

She then went on to explain that slavery of a race called demi-humans is commonplace. Even if I personally disagreed with slavery, it does have its upsides with loyal servants or warriors.

Ciela then started to talk about general trivia about Melromarc, but the one that caught my attention was the country's national religion; the church of the three heroes, which worship the sword, the bow and finally the spear.

Now I've got an entire fucking _**cult**_ worshipping me for absolutely jack shit.

This world is becoming more _bizarre_ as time goes on.

After the explanation of Melromarc, I started to grow tired and Ciela could see it as she got up and grabbed my blazer and I picked up my spear as we headed towards the guest rooms.

"Thank you Ciela, you helped me out so much." I thanked the auburn-haired girl who blushed and nodded at my praise.

"Your welcome Thomas, I'm always willing to help out the heroes." Ciela beamed at me as we reached to the guest room, I then held out my hand for a handshake, and the auburn-haired girl did the same as we shook hands.

We bid our farewells as I headed into the guest room and saw the other heroes getting ready to go to sleep, I said good night to the other heroes, and they responded the same way.

I then took of my red collared shirt, brown leather boots and putted the spear against the wall and went to sleep.

_**Authors Note: there goes the second chapter of the dragoon hero, hopefully, you guys enjoyed the story so far. and of course, the rising of the shield hero doesn't belong to me, only Thomas Anders belongs to me.**_

_**And for Thomas' party as I'm going to introduce two of them next chapter and it's going to consist of five people including himself, and three of them are going to be monsters and demons.**_

_**And for those who are interested in why I'd choose dragoon? Well, let's say that dragons are going to be involved in the plot after the 2nd wave.**_

_**Anyways, see ya when I next update.**_


	3. A new day and party members

When I woke up from my terrific sleep, I crawled out of bed with some of my hair going over my shoulders and covering my face. I brushed my brown locks out of my eyes and then rubbed my carmine red eyes to get the goop out of them. After starting do some basic stretches to get my stiff joints a bit loses, the sound of groaning caught my attention, and after turning around, I saw Iwatani waking up.

"Morning Iwatani." I greeted the shield hero, who looked at me and responded with "Morning to you to, Thomas." In a tired way that reminded me of Amelia who was a pain in the ass to wake up.

I then put my brown boots back on while Iwatani came over towards and sat on my bed, then began to talk to me.

"Do you think that the shield is the worst weapon, Thomas?" Iwatani questioned me while I stared at him with a 'are you fucking stupid?' look.

"How did you come to that conclusion, Iwatani?" I questioned the shield hero who blinked and responded with "Both Ren and Itsuki said that in their games, the shielder class is obsolete."

I then gave my response.

"well, those two are very stupid then." I said while Iwatani looked at me with a baffled expression while I took a deep breath to calm down. I then turn to Iwatani who gave me a baffled expression while I continued on.

"Look Iwatani. Your job isn't about dealing damage or committing entire onslaughts. That's your companions' job while your job is about protecting them and doing aggro management to allow your companions to get in and deal massive amounts of damage." I concluded my little speech while Iwatani looked confused for a bit.

"I think that its best for you to develop your own abilities and gain party members to save this world." Iwatani nodded at my suggestion before asking about anything that I learnt with Ciela.

"Okay. So, first things first, the entire kingdom of Melromarc matriarchal society, meaning that the ruler is the queen and that any crime against a woman is punishable by death" Iwatani paled at the thought of being executed. After gaining his bearings, the shield hero took a deep breath.

Iwatani then decided to move on to a different topic.

"hey, Thomas. What are your stats looking like?" Hmm, I actually haven't had the time to have a proper look at them. "I don't know actually Iwatani. Give me a sec to have a look at them" I replied to the shield hero while opening my menu up.

Hmm, let's see. My HP is about average with my MP pool being the same as my HP, both my physical defence and magical defence are roughly the same and are around average and my magic attack is below average, but the kicker is that my physical attack and speed are above average, giving me the role of lighting bruiser.

I'd be best to focus only on my physical fighting with my spear and if I can learn to use buffing magic, I might be able to dish out a lot of damage.

In the wise words of any Matador veteran, 'use buffs you fucking retard.'

Their words, not mine.

I then tell Iwatani what my stat seems like with him nodding. "After looking at my stats, it seems that my highest stats are HP, both physical and magic defence while my speed is average, and my physical attack is very below average, but my magic attack is slightly below average." I nodded at this while a lock on fair fell to cover my right eye.

I grabbed my white hair-tie and tied my long brown hair into a short but pointy ponytail as I grabbed my red shirt and slipped it on and leave it unbuttoned for the time being.

"I'm going to see if there is a shower or bath in the castle so I can freshen myself up for today." I told Iwatani as I got up and buttoned up my shirt and put on my brown boots and my blazer.

A thought had occurred to me and I want to test it. I got my left arm into a relaxed L position and made a grasping motion with my hand, then bada bing bada boom, the spear appeared within my grasping hand and it gave me a weird comfort feeling as I but my legendary weapon onto my back and headed out.

I REALLY need to name my spear soon.

While I was deep in my thoughts, I accidently bumped into a young woman.

"Ah shit, sorry 'bout tha-Ciela?" I questioned as the familiar auburn-haired woman looked at me as she laid on the ground. I offered a hand to her in which she shakenly took and then I pulled her up.

Once she took a good look at me, she blushed and looked away for a second before looking at me.

"Thomas? What are you doing?" She asked me as I stood back to my full height, towering over her.

"Just going to find the bathroom." I answered her as she grabbed my hand and told me, "I know the place that you're talking about, I'll walk you over there." She smiled at me as I nodded my and gave my thanks.

As we walked to the bathroom, Ciela turned to me and asked, "So Thomas. What was your world like?"

I think that it would be a good time to talk to someone that isn't Amaki, Kawasumi or Iwatani, just to have a pleasant conversation with a nice person.

'How should I start off?' I thought to myself. I then started to speak about my homelife.

"I guess that I should start with my family. I lived in Ireland my whole life with both my parents and younger sister." I paused to allow Ciela to take in what I was saying. She nodded, allowing me to continue.

"My dad was an Irish born man that works as an onsite safety manager at construction company that he worked for while my mother is a Japanese woman that works part-time at a pharmaceutical shop. My younger sister is currently overseas going to a university In Australia studying medicine."

Ciela nodded at the information that I had given her as we reached the washroom.

"Can you tell me when 10 minutes is up, please?" Ciela blushed and nodded as I headed to the bathroom.

After stripping down and headed towards the water, I untied my hair and grabbed the white hair-tie and put it around my left wrist and washed myself and let myself think about the summoning yesterday.

A stray thought entered my head as I soaked in the warm water, if the waves are targeting the entire planet, then why where the four heroes summoned to one place. It seemed all to convenient. It just didn't make any sense.

After a while, I heard knocking and the door creaking open, revealing a blushing Ciela who came in.

"Uh…Thomas, ten minutes have passed." I nodded my head and said I will get dressed quickly.

Ad I finished buttoning up my shirt and slipped mu blazer on, tied up my hair and headed out to see Ciela.

"The king wants you and the other heroes to gather in the audience chamber so that you can gain companions for your journeys."

I smiled at Ciela who blushed as we got going.

-Line Break-

By the time we got to the audience chamber where Amaki, Kawasumi and Iwatani where waiting with the king sitting on his throne with about twelve other people lined up.

"Sorry 'bout being late." I said to the king who nodded his head.

"Welcome, heroes." The king greeted us as we bowed in respect as the continued.

"As promised, we have gathered companions to follow you on your journey. They are all eager to make your acquaintance." The king said as I took a closer look at the people the king had summoned for us.

Most of the warriors looked average, but two caught my eye. The first one was a teenaged boy with black hair and amber eyes that looked to be of Asian decent wearing black priest vestments, leather riding boots that reached around knee-length, a golden cross that hung by a length of brown rope and a sword sheathed at his waist. He looked innocent enough but had something hidden in his eyes, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The second was a young woman with short violet hair with a small braid and blue eyes reminiscent of a reptile wearing a witch's outfit and a staff in her hands. She looked talented at her craft and looked cute, but that didn't matter to me.

"Now, future heroes of this country. Choose the one you wish to serve." The king said to the group of twelve people as they briskly moved to their chosen hero that they wished to serve.

Heh, it seems that lady luck is on my side as the young priest and witch-looking woman came to my little group.

By the time everyone got into groups, I could clearly see how many people chose to follow the other heroes.

Hm, lets see…Amaki has about six people following him, Kawasumi has about four while I had about two… and that leaves Iwatani with…zero?

That's fucking odd.

"Wait a minute, Your Majesty!" Iwatani yells out in defiance to the king as the older man looked confused.

Hmm, it seems that Iwatani has been dealt a bad hand by lady luck, but this could potentially lead to something into the future.

"H-Hrm. To be frank, I never imagined something like this could happen." The king admitted to Iwatani who's face dropped.

"He isn't very popular, is he?" the minister lamp shaded the topic as Iwatani looked more dejected.

A robed man went up to the king and whispered something to him and the king gained a grim look.

"I see. So, there was that kind of rumour..." the king said as the Iwatani looked interested while I had something to say.

"Oi, wise king. Did something happen?" I asked the king who took a deep breath and spoke out.

"Apparently, a rumour has been circulating around the castle that out of all the Heroes, the Shield Hero is the least acquainted with the ways of our world." The king admitted to us as Iwatani and I looked shocked at what the king has told us.

"What!?" Iwatani yells out as I rubbed my temples, felling a headache coming up.

I felt a grasp on my shoulder, when I turned, it was the young priest giving me a concerned look and the violet-haired woman doing the same.

I gave a small wave to the duo and said, "Don't worry, it's a small tic when I feel like a problem is going to arise."

They both nodded at my explanation.

"If you aren't well or have something to say, then don't be afraid to ask, as I will listen to all your problems." The priest spoke.

"well, thanks Mr…?" I asked with the duo giving their names.

"My name is Louis Kaine, and I'm a simple servant of God." The now named Louis answered me.

"As for me, my name is Melia, Melia Logos." The violet-haired woman answered me as well.

"Alrighty then. My name is Thomas Anders, the spear hero." I replied giving a small smirk, causing Louis to smile and Melia to blush slightly.

"C'mon on, Ren! You've got six followers; can't you spare one or two?" I heard Iwatani speaking to Amaki who shook his head.

"Well, I can't say I'm a fan of company. I'll leave behind anybody that doesn't think they can keep up with me." Amaki spoke out coldly with his followers nodded, not budging an inch.

Heh, talk about resilience.

"What about you, Thomas? Don't you think this is too cruel!?" Iwatani asked me while I tried to think of a response that would satisfy Iwatani.

"Sorry Iwatani, but…It's not really my call to do that." I apologised to Iwatani who looked like he just witnessed a homeless man raping his favourite pet dog that had both stage 4 cancer and no limbs while singing Christmas Carols and wearing a leather dominatrix outfit clearly designed for an older buxom women that he found at the back of a fetish club.

…Wow, no wander that one jackass Adam called me a sociopath that one time in high school.

"I do think it would be best if we each had three followers, but...forcing them into it against their will would be terrible for morale." Kawasumi answered Iwatani whose despair grew as people nodded at the bow hero's reasonable words.

"Then, I have to set off on my journey alone!?" Iwatani yelled out as his despair took a whole new level.

When I thought that Iwatani had lost all hope, a hand rose up from Amaki's group.

"My Lord, I will travel with the Shield Hero." Spoke a redhead with emerald eyes with childish features and was wearing brown leather armour and a simple sword by her hip.

Despite looking like a nice girl, she gave me the impression of a gold digger.

"Oh? Are you sure?" the king asked the redhead with her answering, "Yes" in a bland tone as she walked towards Iwatani's non-existent group.

"Are there any others willing to go to Naofumi's side?" the king asked everyone, and no one moved an inch.

The king breathed a sigh of regret.

"Very well. Naofumi, from this point on you are to scout suitable companions on your own and bolster your ranks. Because of these decidedly unique circumstances, I will make a special exception just this once and increase your aid for the month over that of the other Heroes." He finally said as Iwatani broke out of his despair.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" Iwatani spoke out with some joy plastered on his face.

"Then, I shall distribute the funds."

At the king's signal, we were presented with four heavy, jangling moneybags with Iwatani's being slightly larger than the rest.

"I hereby bequeath 800 silver coins to Naofumi, and 600 silver coins to the other Heroes. Use it to equip yourselves, and then begin your journey!" the king spoke out.

"Yes!" the other heroes and I yelled out with conviction.

And with that, everyone in the audience chamber started to part ways.

I turned to both Louis and Melia and asked, "so, first things first, where should we head?"

Melia looked at me and answered with, "I believe that we should head to a place that sells armour and weapons to better gear for ourselves and stock up on supplies, Thomas."

"That sounds like a solid plan Melia. Thanks." I praised Melia who nodded as we turned to the back and started to walk out.

_**A/N: and that is my third chapter for this story.**_

_**And we've been introduced to Thomas' second- and third-party members, Louis Kaine and Melia Logos.**_

_**Louis is based on Shirou Kotomine from fate/apocrypha while Melia is based on a younger Medea from fate/stay night.**_

_**And I will see ya when I next update.**_

_**So, chao.**_


	4. New armour and a hero's first fight

As louis, Melia and I headed out of the castle and into the busy and bustling street. The crowded street reminded me of Tokyo during my visits as I weaved my way through the people while I followed Melia with louis trotting behind me.

There where so many people enjoying themselves even with the threat of the waves hanging over their heads like the sword of Damocles, that it both…confused me and made me happy and I couldn't explain it.

We then came to a stop, snapping me out of my thoughts as Melia turned to Louis and I as she presented us to a shop with a red banner to one side of the door and a green sign on the other with a needle etched into the wood.

"This place makes really fine clothing for casual wear and combat purpose, and a bit of a warning, the woman that runs the shop can be a…bit…overbearing." Melia admitted as we enter the shop, to see different materials all over the place neatly organised with mannequin torsos with dresses and other clothing, giving off a passionate and professional feeling.

"Hello, Taylor, are you around?" Melia called out and we heard some noise in what I presume to be the backroom with a yell of "I'll be out in a second darling!" and a loud crash was heard, causing the three of us to rush into the backroom to see a woman with grey-brown hair and amber coloured eyes with a brown apron over a pink jumper.

"Ah, Melia darling! It's good to see you again!" the brunette yelled out as she got up and hugged the violet-haired woman who squeaked for a second before giving a hug back to the brunette for a bit before separating.

"It's good to see you Taylor, it really is." Melia said as she introduced Louis and I to her friend.

"Taylor, this is Louis Kaine, a priest of some sorts and Thomas Anders, the spear hero that was summoned yesterday." I gave a two-finger salute with my other hand in my pocket while Louis bows in respect.

"Ah, Melia darling, I take it that you are here for business?" Taylor asked Melia with the violet-haired nodding her head.

"I am. The spear hero needs to be properly fitted to fight the waves, and you are the right person to do the job with basic layers." And with that, Taylor promptly grabbed my forearm and lead me to a changing room.

"Alrighty Darling, first things first, I need you to strip off your jacket and shirt." Taylor asked me as I knew better than anyone to question a professional's direction. I then slipped off my blazer and took of my shirt, causing Taylor to quickly blush before shaking her head and grabbed a length of sewing tape and measured my body.

"Hmm…let's see…broad shoulders with toned arms…a slim physique with narrow hips…" Taylor muttered as she worked as she measured my body before going to an open notebook and writing something down before returning to work. After about five minutes, Taylor had finished measuring and headed toward the backroom and grabbing something before returning to me with a medium roll of black material.

"This material is great for making clothing for adventures as it's resilient to the elements and can withstand basic spells and basic weapons and has a neat feature of self-warming and self-cooling for when you journey to either a really hot place or a really cold place." Holy shit, this sounds amazing.

Thank you, Melia.

"So then, darling. How would you like it?" Taylor asked me as I thought about a style, it then struck me.

"I think I would like the garment to be sleeveless and to cover most of my neck but leave the front of it exposed…" I rattle off my ideas to Taylor who nods her head and furiously writes into her notebook.

After about two hours, Taylor had gotten my outfit ready and I paid her, I went into the changing room and stripped off my blue and red suit and changed into a slim, sleeveless shirt that covered my neck, dark grey gloves with metal bands around the wrist, grey pants tucked into grey boots.

"Anyways, thanks for the clothes, Taylor." I told the tailor as I held out my hand and my spear materialised into my hand and holstering the bladed stick onto my back and allowing myself to feel the warm comfort of the ruby red gem.

"Anytime darling, and remember, my door is always open." Taylor told me and went back to the backroom, but not before giving us a little wave.

I turned towards Louis and Melia, who nodded, and the violet haired girl lead the way once more. While we walked to the next destination, which was an apothecary shop.

When we got there, we where greeted by an old man with grey hair wearing a pale green robe over a white shirt.

"Hello there, youngsters, looking for something in particular?" the old man asked us as I walked up to the counter while both Louis and Melia walked around the shop, looking at the items which included simple potions, status healing items and one reviving seed in the corner of the small shop.

"Were just looking for basic medical supplies." I said to the old man as he nodded and gave me a list of recommended medicines for beginning adventures like myself and my other two-party members.

After grabbing everything that we needed, we started to head out of town towards Melromarc fields.

When we got out to the fields, I took in the scenery, the bright green grass with the occasional tree and the endless blue sky that would be a great location to take photos.

Man, I wish I had my camera with me at the moment.

Louis, Melia and I walked around the fields, collecting anything that could be sold or something that might be able to upgrade my spear.

While walking around, I heard the grass rustling as I made a motion, allowing my spear to materialise into my hand and got into a position while Louis unsheathed his sword while giving off a quick prayer, Melia grabbed her staff from her hip which extended to full length.

I saw these red arrow-like markings pointing below to something in the grass, which seemed like an orange balloon with pure white eyes and a jagged mouth.

"Thomas, these are balloons, weak monsters, but they compensate with aggression and numbers, but a well-placed hit with any weapon should kill them out right." Melia told me as I nodded at her words as the balloon-like monster popped out from the grass as it rushed towards me.

I took a step forward while giving a quick jab of my spear, causing the balloon to burst, giving me around 1 to 4 EXP. I quickly turned around to the sound of growling, seeing about four more balloons, a grin made its way to my face.

"Give me a good time, ya hear me!" I yelled out as I rushed towards the group while giving a broad swing of my spear, killing about two of the balloons with another one rushed towards me as I brought up my spear then slashed diagonally, causing the orange monster to pop then lunging towards the last one, thrusting the bladed stick in-between the monsters eyes, causing the monster to look shocked for half a second before bursting.

I turned towards Louis who was swinging his sword and countering with expert-like positioning, as if he where dancing to a tune.

"Mazio!" I heard the sole female of my group yell out as a weak lightning bolt came from the top of her staff, then hitting a small group of three balloons, causing them to explode with a satisfying pop.

After about two hours of collecting materials and slaughtering weak balloons, we reached to a tree to take a quick rest.

"Man, I enjoyed that." I told my group as they were going through the materials of the thing we have collected.

"I do have to agree with you, Thomas. defeating monsters that threaten the livelihood of any person, whenever they are Demi-human or not is a great feeling." Melia replied as she gave me a shred of balloon skin as I accepted the shred and held it towards my spear, causing the material to be absorbed, giving said weapon a new form and some stat bonuses.

Hmm, this could be very beneficiary as if what the manual said is indeed true, the multiple forms many stat buffs can carry over. A grin that was threating to split my face in two etched onto my face, giving both Louis and Melia a creeped-out feeling.

"Excuse me Thomas, I think that you're starting to enjoy fighting a bit too much." Louis told me in a hesitant tone, snapping me out of my blood-thirsty thoughts, I gave an apologetic look to Louis.

"Ah shit. Sorry 'bout that Louis." I said to the young priest who only smiled and took in a breath.

"No need to apologise like that Thomas, about three members of my family are blood-thirsty like yourself. But mainly my eldest sister was the most blood-thirsty out of my siblings and she was scary when she got angry." Louis told me as he shuddered at what I presume to be bad memories.

I only nodded at Louis as I went over to Melia who was checking our supplies.

"Hay Melia." I called out to the spellcaster as her head sprung up before taking a deep breath, then turned towards me.

"Hello Thomas, did you unlock a new form for your spear?" the violet-haired woman asked while looking at the supplies before moving onto the scraps of balloon skin.

"Yeah, I unlocked a new form for Krishna, a simple orange spear that gives about two points to attack." I stated as I went through the scraps and counted each scrap, seeing how many I had gotten, which resulted in about nineteen balloon fragments all together.

Melia stopped for a moment, took a deep breath before asking, "I take it that your spear's name is now 'Krishna'?" I nodded at her words as I explained the origin of the name 'Krishna'.

She nodded at my explanation, before a question popped into my head.

"Hey Melia. How much do these balloon fragments sell for?" I asked the violet haired woman who went quiet for a second before answering.

"I believe that a fragment will sell for about one bronze coin." Melia told me as she got up and dusted herself off and headed towards Louis who was clutching his golden cross, muttering a prayer of some sorts.

"Louis, were heading back to town to sell the items we had gotten from the balloon fragments and to grab something to eat." I told the priest who nodded his head, packed up his things and walked along my side with Melia.

The day has been great so far. I've received base lairs, gave my spear its new name in the form of Krishna, and we got some fighting done.

_**AN: And that's the fourth chapter of my Dragoon hero story, hope ya guys like it.**_

_**Also, this was my first fight scene, hopefully, I didn't screw it up.**_

_**Also, the spells Melia are going to use are mostly from Shin Megami Sensei IV apocalypse**_

_**Anyways, as I had previously stated, The rising of the shield hero doesn't belong to me, only my characters belong to me.**_

_**Anyways, see ya next update.**_


	5. New methods and dinner

Judging from the position of the sun, it must have been around two o'clock in the afternoon by the time we got to the market district of the castle town.

I looked at both Louis and Melia and told them, "alright. Melia, I want you to sell anything that could be made into potions." I asked Melia who nodded her head and gave a small smile, I turned to Louis, "And Louis, I want you to help Melia out and once you're done, feel free to look around. We'll meet back here in about 45 minutes." I added with both of my party members nodding their heads before grabbing the items that we're able to be used in potion-making.

After the duo left, I started to wander around before I heard the voice of a familiar person.

"Ah, hello there, Thomas." I turned around to see the perm hairstyle of Kawasumi, with his party behind him.

"It's been a bit, hasn't Kawasumi," I said to the bow hero as he nodded while looking around, then face me while frowning.

"Where's your party, Thomas? Have they deserted you?" the near-legal shota ask, I shook my head as I stretched my arms.

"No, I sent Louis and Melia off to go and sell the items that we have collected. I'm just going to wander around for a bit, maybe go through the manual to learn more about Krishna and how to unlock his power."

Kawasumi tilted his head in confusion before asking, "Isn't Krishna a name for the eighth avatar for the god Vishnu?"

I nodded my head as I explained the reason why I named my spear.

Kawasumi hummed as I took a look at his bow, which looked different from last time.

"Hey, Kawasumi. What method did you use to unlock that form of your bow?" I asked the bow hero as he took a thinking pose for a second before grabbing his bow off his back.

"In the user's guide, it mentioned a method called '_weapon copy' _which allows the hero to gain the form of any weapon that shares commonality, like for myself, if I held an oak bow, my weapon would copy it and it's stats." Hmm…interesting. My guide never mentioned that at all.

I nodded my head, "Thanks for that Kawasumi." I gave my thanks to the bow hero who beamed at my praise.

"It was nothing, Thomas. I'm glad that I could help out another hero like yourself." And with that, Kawasumi and his group left as I headed the opposite way, walking towards the numerous weapon shops.

As I walked past the shops, I stopped and faced all the shops and did the most immature things that I could've done.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…" I muttered as I pointed towards a random shop with every word before settling on one random shop.

"Guess you'll do for now," I said to myself as I went to the door and opened the solid oak door.

I went into a nondescript weapon shop and immediately went to the section with the spears, lances, pikes and halberds and other weapons with similar designs and started to go through each weapon.

I grasped a halberd and my screen opened, with a tab opening that looks different than the one that appeared after putting the balloon fragments near Krishna's gem.

After that, Krishna glowed for a second before shifting into the same form as the iron halberd. A complete copy of a weapon.

I felt a wide smirk plastering onto my face.

'Holy shit, Kawasumi was right' I thought as I repeated the process of copying spear-like weapons, but only the basic ones made out of iron as I felt like that, I need to master the basic weapons before moving onto the more…exotic ones.

After that, I had about three new forms for Krishna, an iron halberd, an iron spear and an iron lance. I decided to go with the iron spear, for the time being, I put the weapons back where I found them.

After doing that, I left the store quietly and headed towards the same spot that I told Melia and Louis where I would meet them.

I then parked myself on some unused crates and dug into my pocket, grabbing out a photo of my parents on the day I was born.

The picture showed my dad wearing an eyepatch, covering one of his carmine eyes that surprisingly went well with his light grey hair standing next to my mum who had mid-back length hair, dull brown eyes and a golden cross around her neck, holding myself wrapped in a light blue blanket.

My dad had a wide, happy smile as he looked at me while my mum had a small smirk on her face.

These were my parents, Matthias Anders and Hikaru Anders née Kotomine.

A smile made its way onto my face as I stared at the picture, remembering both good and bad times. I took a deep breath before putting the picture away. I then went into my menu and started to look at my weapon stats with its different forms just to both pass the time and to see what I should focus on at the moment.

Hmm, let's see…Even if I do know the bare basics of handling a spear, so I need to improve my handling of different weapons that have a root within the concept of a 'spear'. Another aspect that I need to do is gain both more power and understanding of the world.

I wonder if someone with knowledge on how to use the spear is willing to teach me before the next wave.

I opened up my users' guide and read up about different ways to apply Krishna to different scenarios.

After a while, I felt a tap on my shoulders, shaking me out of my thoughts and I was greeted with the face of my party member, Melia and a smiling Louis.

"I take it that you're done with your task of selling the items?" I asked with Melia nodding her head and gave me the money, which I put into the sack with the other silver, I nodded my head and gave my thanks.

I got off of the crates and straightened out myself before materialising Krishna into my hands.

"I ran into Kawasumi earlier and learnt a neat little trick called 'weapon copy' and used it at a nondescript weapon shop and got about three new forms for Krishna," I told the duo as they smiled and nodded at what I told them.

"So, what should we do now then?" I asked Louis and Melia who took a minute to think about it.

"I want to go to the church in the city just to see if it was different from the one back home," Louis admitted to me as Melia had a look on her face.

"And I'm sure that the ancient dragon hourglass is located within that same church." Melia informed us, causing me to pause for a second before asking her a question, "What is the 'dragon hourglass' and why is it important."

Both Louis and Melia took turns at explaining what the dragon hourglass was.

To boil it down, the dragon hourglass has two main jobs. The first one is to interact when the next wave will occur by the sand draining downwards, and when the final grain of sand drops, the heroes and their parties are transported towards the waves and fight the monsters.

Standard shit at this point, I guess.

The second job the dragon hourglass is something called 'class ups', which after an explanation from Louis, it reminds me of a job change from Final Fantasy.

An example would be Kain Highwind from _Final Fantasy IV; the after years _where he becomes a Holy Dragoon after defeating his dark side.

Apparently, the limit for class ups is around level 40 and is usually marked with a star appearing next to the individual's name.

Louis leads the way towards the 'church' which looked like something a man that drunk an entire milk jugs worth of LSD and had both a spike fetish and an obsession for the triangle shape was tasked with designing a building.

Sounds just as weird, if not more than a church dedicated to the consumption of _**fucking**_ cannabis of all things.

But, eh, to each their own, I guess.

As we entered the building, the interior looks completely different, as if the place where made from marble and other expensive materials and stained glass make up the windows of the cathedral, and in the centre of this so-called 'sacred place' was the dragon hourglass which had beautiful craftsmanship.

Louis then wandered off, passing a blonde-haired nun with cold and detached eyes.

Which was fucking weird but considering that this world probably isn't in perpetual-if-not-shaky peace.

While I was looking at the dragon hourglass, admiring the craftsmen ship, another nun came up to my side.

"Ah, sir spear hero. What can this simple servant assist your lordship?" she asked me while giving me a bow out of respect.

"I'm just having a look around while one of my partner's is taking a look around the church," I answered her, causing the nun to sigh in…disappointment?

The nun then nodded her head while walking towards the basement?

Hopefully, there aren't any altar boys the priests make 'use' of.

I then summoned Krishna into my left hand and raised it to the hourglass, and a red beam shot out of the jewel and into the centre of the hourglass.

When that was done, a digital clock appeared within my vision in the top right corner. It showed just under 28 days.

I'm guessing that we just have under 28 days to train up and get strong to duke it out with the wave.

I then felt a small growl from my stomach, I then heard a giggle from Melia as I turned to see her with a smile plastered onto her face. I then let out a smile of my own, finding humour in that exchange instead of my usual humour.

Then another grown reverberated around the area, I look at Melia who shrunk in size and her face blushed a bright red colour.

"Hey, Melia? Do you know anywhere where we can get something to eat after Louis and I get out business done with this place?" I asked the spellcaster of the group who got into a thinking pose as her blush died down.

"Well, there is a rather good inn with good quality food on the cheaper side that I went to with Taylor a few weeks ago," Melia stated as I nodded at her suggestion with her smiling at me.

"It's a date then," I stated to the young woman who blushed for a second before regaining her features and nodding at that suggestion.

I then walked away from the dragon's hourglass with Melia in tow to the last place where we had seen Louis and he was speaking to an admittedly beautiful woman with long black hair, elfish features and pale-yellow eyes bearing black clothing.

Louis looks from the woman to see Melia and I heading towards the front door, he then turns to the woman and said his goodbyes and quickly catches up.

"Hey Melia, did you get a weird feeling from that church?" I asked as Melia lead us to that inn she and Taylor went to.

"Now that you mention it, the church felt…cold and apathetic, way different than the one back with the tribe." The violet-haired girl said as she grasped her staff tightly before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

I put my hand onto her shoulder in a friendly way, "I wouldn't worry about that for now, let's just grab something to eat." I said as Melia closed her blue snake-like eyes before opening them again while nodding at what I said.

"Come on Louis, we're heading out to get something to eat," I said as the eastern priest nodded his head and followed Melia and me.

_**-Time skip-**_

When we finally reached to the inn Melia had recommended, we've already ordered our meals and sitting in a booth with comfy leather seats.

The atmosphere was a calm and laidback one as the torches on the wooden walls brought a warmth that felt similar to the pub Ashley's dad had run for several years.

"Hey, Louis, Melia," I said as the eastern priest and spellcaster looked at me, curiosity plastered over their faces.

"Hmm, what is it, Thomas?" Louis asked as he looked at me with his innocent-looking amber eyes.

"Why don't we get to know each over." I proposed to my other two teammates who thought it over for a bit before nodding in acceptance.

Louis went first.

"I come from the eastern lands of Q'ten Lo and was born as the second youngest child of the Kaine family with the elders running a rather large church near the capital," Louis stated, causing me to look at him for a second before nodding my head.

Hmm, it seems that Q'ten Lo is most likely a Japanese or Chinese based country if he is truthful about being from the east.

Melia then went next.

"I'm from a tribe of people from the countryside of Melromarc, and I'm the youngest out of three siblings to the tribe leader and one of his wives," Melia stated, causing my mind to go blank for a second.

"W-wives!?" I asked Melia who blushed for a second before nodding her head.

"You'd be surprised how common polygamy is in my family. And considering that both my father and oldest brother are attracted to strong females while my sister has two husbands and three wives, it isn't a surprise. It's just…common." Melia admitted with a blush colouring her pale face.

I then told them about my life before being the spear hero.

"Before I was the spear hero, I was just an average person working for multiple people for some spending cash while going to university to become a morgue technician, as it was my passion. I also had a stable relationship with a girl named Ashley Brooks who I knew back in high school. I also had a younger sister named Kiera who is going to Monash university to be a doctor." I stated, causing Louis to smile fondly while I saw Melia having a troubled grin growing on her pale face.

"Do you have a picture of Ashley?" Melia asked with an odd look to her face.

"Uh, yeah," I said as I pulled out a picture with Ashley and me during high school.

The picture was taken in front of the Brooks' pub. Ashley had blonde hair that reached to mid-back and green eyes, and she was wearing a fur-collared jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, black shorts with brown boots. I had longer hair tied into a rattail that reached mid-back and had a green Hawaiian shirt with a white V-neck shirt underneath, black leather-like pants with a wallet chain on my right side and brown shoes.

Melia blushed at the picture of myself and Ashley before nodding her head.

"I see," Was all she said before a waiter came up and placed our food in front of us.

Louis' meal was a simple steak and chips, mine was a beer-battered fish with a drizzle of lemon with a side of chips and sauce.

Melia, on the other hand…

"M-Melia, I'm pretty sure that you don't need _THAT_ much meat in a diet," I exclaimed as I saw the platter the tiny woman had in front of her.

I swear that there was at _least_ five kilos worth of meat on a single platter with a side of salad that had a drizzle of sauce.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about, my father and brother eat around double of this without gaining weight," Melia said with a confused tone while tilting her head, took a deep breath before diving into the sea of meat.

Louis did the same thing after doing a quick prayer.

'_Keep it together Thomas. But hell, I wish I could eat that much and not gain a single pound_.' My thoughts said as I shrugged my shoulders before digging into my fish.

_**-time Skip-**_

After about ten minutes of eating in complete silence, we finished and paid for our meals and accommodation for the night.

Melia had gotten a room to herself while Louis and I shared one, which I didn't mind as the spellcaster needed her privacy.

The room wasn't bad at all as it was in decent condition and seemed sturdy.

I took off my boots and leather gloves, laid Krishna against the wall and promptly fell asleep for the next day.

_**A/N: So, this is my fifth chapter of the dragoon hero. Just some character building and in preparation for the shitstorm that is the trial scene next chapter which would probably take me a while to write as I'm going to try to make it sound at least believable.**_

_**Also, fun fact; Thomas Anders wasn't going to be the main character, but he was originally going to be a German medical student named Alexander Ludwig who would've died from a morphine overdose thanks to a jealous brother.**_

_**So, yeah, see you next chapter.**_

_**Chao.**_


	6. Training and the trial

I let out a groan as I rose out of the bed and felt the morning chill that I'm familiar to. After getting out of bed and rising to my full height, I then did some basic movements to both get my muscles to loosen up and causing my bones to give off a popping sound for eagerness for the days ahead.

I took a brief look outside of the window to see the morning sky with an orange tint, reminding me of camping with both my dad and uncle as a kid.

"Heh, good times," I spoke softly to myself as I grabbed my leather boots and slipped them on while humming a King Crimson song before grabbing the thin bedsheets and making my bed to make it look respectable.

I heard a soft groan from the bed that was occupied by the eastern priest who had the sheets go up to the middle of his chest before he moved his body upwards, with the thin sheet dropping thanks to gravity, showing the world his surprisingly well-built body with a few faint claw-like scars that seem to come from previous encounters of fighting.

There were also red, tattoo-like markings on his chest that looks broken up.

"Ah, good morning Thomas." Was all Louis could say before letting out a semi-loud yawn while stretching his arms above his head.

"Morning to ya as well, Louis," I stated as the eastern priest as I made a motion with my hand and within an instant, Krishna appeared in my hands.

I then shifted Krishna into its pike form so I can train with the weapon before moving onto the halberd.

After doing that, I went towards the desk and grabbed my gloves and slipped them onto my belt for the meantime as Louis moved himself up from the comforts of the mattress.

Louis grabbed his leather boots and the upper part of his vestments and slipped them on.

"Had a good sleep, Louis?" I asked while opening my bag of silver coins and counting how much I had leftover.

Another thing Ciela had told me during the first day in this world is how the currency of this world works.

From what she had explained, there are three types of coin; bronze, silver and finally, gold and it takes around a hundred bronze coins to make one silver coin, and a hundred silver to make one gold coin.

Wow, after taking that commerce class back in my senior years of high school, money is really easy to understand.

So, the owner told me that the rates where thirty bronze coins per person per night.

So that is around… ninety bronze coins and that makes it one single silver coin.

After finishing counting the coins and putting them back into the brown leather sack, Louis answered me.

"it was pretty good, Thomas," Louis admitted as he slipped his top on and grabbed his cross and muttering a quick prayer.

I gave him a nod as I headed towards the door of the room.

I turned towards Louis.

"I'm heading out for a bit Louis. If Melia wakes up before I return, let her know." I told the eastern priest who nodded his head as I headed out of the inn.

_**-Time Skip-**_

I felt a small shiver crawling up my spine as I headed out to the fields to practice with the pike form of Krishna.

After reaching to the tree from yesterday, I saw a few red triangular shapes pointing downwards, interacting that their foes around the area.

I couldn't help but give a wolfish smirk.

"Have on me!" I yelled as the first monster popped up, which was a balloon that was a different colour instead of the usual orange, it was yellow but still had the same shape.

I thrust Krishna in between the eyes of the yellow balloon, causing it to pop, gaining me 1 EXP.

Wow, these inflated condoms don't give out much, do they?

I heard rustling to my left side, so I turned around cautiously while taking a deep breath before lunging towards the balloons, then jumping upwards and Throwing Krishna into the balloon, causing the inflated condom to blow up.

I snapped my fingers and Krishna returned to my hand like an obedient puppy.

Before I could find more balloons to pop for fun or to turn into some sort of weird fleshy-leather shirt because why not, I heard a chuckle from behind me, near the tree.

I swiftly turned around to see a person decked out in a black outfit with a cloak over and a silver bird-themed domino mask with black lenses.

"Krishna, shift," I spoke to my partner who turned into the standard form with red particles coming off.

Oh, Krishna has voice command, these legendary weapons are the greatest multi-tools I've ever come crossed.

What's next, a beer opener that doubles as an oxy torch?

"Hello there, Mr Anders. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy-girl spoke out while dropping from the tree and landing onto the ground gracefully.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded while levelling Krishna at the masked assailant who simply smirked at this while casually drawing a simple steel knife with a brown leather handle and a brass hilt and butt.

"My name isn't important, but you may call me Shiki, and you seem different from the other heroes." Was all the newly named Shiki stated as they disappeared for a second before I felt the sudden coldness on my neck despite the cloth guarding all side of my neck.

There was a knife close to my neck albeit the blunt side of said knife.

Thank Christ it wasn't the bladed side.

"You know, this is the main reason on why I broke up with my first girlfriend," I stated while I felt the steel being removed from my neck as a chuckle came from the Shiki's throat.

"Oh? And what was the reason for your former lover to put steel against your flesh? Seeing another woman? Perhaps a man? Maybe you found out a dark secret of hers?" Shiki rattled off while spinning the knife like a pen.

"She thought I was cheating on her. But in reality, I was just giving tips on how to have a good date to my friend Sam who asked me after being asked out by Max." I admitted while recalling the time with Sam and Max in Brooks' pub.

Heh, good times.

Shiki stayed quiet for a few seconds before nodding their head before facing me, albeit being shorter than me.

But that's due to the fact that I'm 185 cm tall and most people were shorter than I was.

"Hmm, it seems that I should talk about why I am here," Shiki stated while heading to the tree and leaning against the log.

"Do you know the redhead that joined the shield hero's party?" Shiki asked me as I recalled such a redhead from the day when I was introduced to both Louis and Melia.

"Vaguely, but she did look somewhat like the Melromarc librarian Ciela, but that's mostly because they have the same shade of hair," I answered the cloaked assailant who nodded their head.

"Do not trust the redhead that joined the shield hero's party as she will bring forth despair." Was all they stated before disappearing in a burst of crows.

Well, that was cryptic as all fuck.

I shrugged my shoulders before shifting Krishna into its pike form and doing some more training.

_**-Time Skip-**_

After around two and a half hours had passed and I was finished with spear training, doing basic workouts like sit-ups, chin-ups via the help of Krishna.

I also grabbed something to eat from the inn as I made my way up to my room.

When I opened the door, I saw Louis and Melia speaking to each over before snapping their heads towards my way.

"Yo." Was my intelligent response as I took a seat next to Melia with Louis turning towards me.

"How did your training go, Thomas?" The eastern priest asked me as I grabbed Krishna and leaned it against the bedpost.

"Yeah, it went well but someone came up to me and spoke about the redhead that joined Iwatani's party," I said, causing Melia's eyes to narrow.

"You know this woman, Melia?" I asked the spellcaster as several emotions covered her face.

"Unfortunately, I do. She seduced one of the elders of my tribe and not only did she steal from him, but she also sold the elder's granddaughter to a...prostatution ring before being mutilated by one the nobles." Melia stated with a sorrow tone as I saw some tears leaking out of her eyes.

I got up and hugged the spellcaster.

"Take a deep breath, count to three, exhale and repeat," I told her as she did what I told her.

"Thank you." She muttered as she calmed down with Louis coming up and hugging the both of us.

"I am so sorry that had happened to you, Melia. What she did is both immoral and goes against the Lord's teachings." Louis stated as I got up cracked my knuckles.

Hmph, sounds like Iwatani's got an absolute psychopathic bitch in his party at the moment.

Hang on…

"Hay, Melia?" I asked the spellcaster who looked at me.

"Yes? Is there something you need, Thomas?" Melia replied to me as she grabbed her shrunken staff and spun it around.

"Do you remember her name?" I asked her as Melia's eyes narrowed and a small snarl reminiscent of a reptilian entity.

"Yeah. She has two. The first is Myne Sophia, an alias she uses when going out of Melromarc. The second is her most well-known name…Malty S Melromarc." Melia admitted to me, causing my eyes to narrow.

Malty S Melromarc…

"Is this woman related to the royal family in some compacity?" I asked her, causing the violet-haired woman's eyes to widen for a second.

"Yes. I do believe that that vile woman is directly related to the Melromarc royal family." Melia stated to me.

This caused my carmine coloured eyes to widen.

"I think that's the main reason why this Myne character is able to get away with that crime of selling the Logos elder's granddaughter without facing any consequences," I stated to her. Melia nodded her head.

"I say. Why don't we head up to the royal chambers to see if anything has happened to Mr Naofumi." Louis stated as he grabbed his short sword and muttered a quick prayer.

I snapped my fingers and Krishna appeared in my hands and I put him on my back.

"Let's go," I stated, with my two-party members nodding their heads.

_**-Time Skip-**_

Around half an hour had passed as we got to the royal castle and entered the court.

The place was packed with Amaki and Kawasumi facing Iwatani who was forced onto his knees with two spears crossed at his neck.

"It appears that we missed the overture, but we will see the finale," Louis commented as we stayed behind the wall listening to the wise king going at Iwatani for a horrendous crime of sexual assault.

I looked up to see the redhead from Iwatani's party crying before giving what can be described as a 'Fuck you, I win cuz I have boobs' expression that I occasionally saw from my ex.

…Thank Christ I broke up with her and started going out with Ashley.

"…However, my researchers have informed me that another summoning is only possible after all four of the current Heroes have perished." Wise king stated as I didn't listen to him.

Heh, talk about a cruel fate.

Iwatani lashed out in outrage as a knight went up to his face and sent a mean right hook to his face.

And with a heavy thud, Iwatani kneeled there unamused as the guard clutched his right arm in pain.

Hehe, sucker.

"So? If you can't send me back, what are you gonna do with me?" Iwatani growled out to the king as the older man sent a dark glare at the shield hero.

"...Nothing. You exist to fight the Wave of Calamity, so there will be no official punishment. However. Your crime is already well-known amongst the citizens. That shall be your punishment. Do not expect to find any work in my kingdom." The king bitterly spat out to the prisoner who let out an animalistic growl.

Wow, Iwatani's pissed.

But then again, if I were in his position, I'd be hella pissed as well.

"Oh, boy, you sure are generous!" Iwatani hollered out as the edge of a blade was pressed against his neck.

You can almost taste the amount of sarcasm in that sentence.

"You will return here in a month to fight. Even if you are a criminal, you are still the Shield Hero. Make no attempt to escape your duty." The king bitterly stated.

I let out a cold chuckle.

"To rebel against fate. One must have a strong will to go against the whims of the world. And the reason why the Lord gave us free will." Louis mused as he stared upwards as if he is seeing the face of his lord.

I don't really judge religion as a whole because my mother was a roman catholic and the rest of her family where and I was baptised by my grandfather at a young age despite not practising.

'_you believe in what you believe'_ was a value that I use and follow.

"I get it! I'm weak, after all. And time's wasting." Iwatani lashed out once more to the king as I got off the pillar that I was leaning on.

"Louis. Melia. We're going to wait at the front." I told my two-party members who nodded their heads.

_**-Page Break-**_

While we were at the front, Iwatani stormed out like a bat outta hell.

"Yo, Iwatani. What's up?" I asked the shield hero as he flipped me off.

Wow, all I was doing was greeting and he decided to be a bitter cunt about the incident earlier.

"Now that's, is rude," I stated to the fuming hero as he took a deep breath.

"Sorry about lashing out at you, Thomas, I'm just really pissed at the moment." Iwatani apologised to me as I went up to him and patted him on the back.

"Looks like you're backed into a corner," I said to him, causing him to frown.

'Yeah. I got no money, no party members and now everyone thinks that I'm the biggest evil since Adolf Hitler." He stated as I decided to give him a little bit of hope.

"Iwatani. I do have a suggestion, but you may not like it morally." I told him, causing his eyes to widen.

"W-Wait, really! I am willing to do anything to have a chance of saving this rotten world!" he wailed to me.

"Yeah. If you have the cash leftover, you can buy a slave from the black market." I stated to the shield hero, causing his eyes to widen.

"And before you're going to lash out at me, think about the situation you're currently in. You, Naofumi Iwatani, currently have no money, no credibility in this world and you're currently presented as a criminal that has committed one of the worst crimes within humanity after genocide and any crime involving the exploitation of children. Think about your limited options, carefully." I warned the shield hero as I lifted Krishna to show I mean business.

I think I got my point over towards him as his eyes narrowed for a second before nodding his head.

"Ah…Thank you, Thomas, for your wisdom." He stated as I grabbed my leather pouch full of silver coins and grabbed some.

"This is around 60 silver coins. Use them to buy a slave and basic equipment. Use it wisely." I stated to the disgraced hero as he grabbed the coins I'm offering him.

"I'll not let this go in vain, Thomas." Was all he stated as he left the bridge.

I let out a chuckle as he reminded me of Sam after getting his ass beaten by a jock because of who he was dating.

I then looked over to Louis and Melia.

"Ready to go?" I asked the duo as they nod their heads as we began our journey outside the capital city.

_**-POV Break-**_

On top of the castle, was a lone figure wearing black garb and a silver mask.

The figure pulled down the cloak, letting out her shoulder-length auburn hair and taking off her mask, showing her blue eyes.

Ciela let out a chuckle as she looked at the current spear hero.

"it seems that the spear hero is currently aiding the shield hero, albeit indirectly. I must let her majesty know about these current affairs." She stated as she pulled her hood up and placed her black-lensed mask back on before bursting into a murder of crows, disappearing from viewing eyes.

_**A/N: And there's my chapter 6 of my dragoon hero. And the trial scene still played out as it did in canon but with Thomas deciding to aid Naofumi for the start until he gets back onto his feet.**_

_**And surprise-surprise, Ciela plays a bigger role as she will be acing as a messenger between the queen and Thomas while leaving cryptic messages while keeping an eye on his developments.**_

_**A bit more of Melia's background is revealed with her having a personal reason to hate Malty.**_

_**I swear, this gives me more opportunities to make Malty more revolting then canon.**_

_**Anyways, see ya when I next upload.**_

_**Chao.**_


	7. A new team member and camping

A few days had passed since Iwatani's trial at the hands of the Melromarc court with Louis, Melia and I leaving Melromarc for the time being to go and train for the waves.

Melia said that there was an abandoned mine at the end of the meadow and forest, but has good materials for selling, smithing and hopefully upgrading Krishna.

I swear, this world reminds me of Final Fantasy Explorers.

When we entered the forest, the beautiful scene in front of me reminded me of camping as a kid.

After a bit of training and monster slaying, we each levelled up to around level 4.

I've also learnt more about my two teammates.

In pair with his skill with his sword, Louis is also a magic user, but he can only use light magic called Hama, and he is able to channel the light into his sword, essentially making it a lightsabre in a medieval setting.

Melia, on the other hand, uses different types of magic mainly the Agi line, Zan Line, Zio line and Bufu line and she can also use healing magic. She also can use her staff when push comes to shove if an enemy comes too close to her.

And from what she had said, the Agi line is fire magic, Zan is wind magic, Zio is electricity and Bufu is ice magic.

I think that it's good to have a spellcaster that specialises in different elements, including healing.

I also really need to ask Melia if there is any kind of magic I can utilise, preferably buffs as my magic attack stat is shot to hell and back.

Another thing that I've found out about Melia is that whenever I wake up in the mornings, I always find her close to me, which I don't really mind as Kiera used to crawl into my bed when we were kids and when me occasionally staying at Ashley's home after doing a shift at the pub.

I then heard some rustling and a weak howl nearby, causing me to stop with Louis and Melia behind me.

"You heard that?" I whispered to my teammates, with Louis humming in response and Melia nodding her head.

"Yes. It sounds like a wolf pup or a young demon." Melia stated to me as I nodded my head, trusting Melia's knowledge about this world.

When we closed near the weak whimpering, we saw a blue and white-furred wolf with two bright green eyes and with several cuts.

"Melia. Can you heal him?" I asked the spellcaster, knowing that she had a healing spell on her.

When she nodded her head, I came close to the wounded wolf, it tried to growl but it came off as a weak howl. I then slowly rubbed my hand across the pup's head as Melia came to my right side.

"Dia." She whispered, causing the pup to be basked in a light green glow, cleaning up the blood and healing the wounds.

Melia is truly the best when it came to magic.

When the light was done, the pup's facial features brightened up as he leapt up into my arms and began to lick my face.

"Woah! Whoa! Calm down there, kiddo." I said as the pup jumped into my shoulders then climbed onto my head before curling up and began sleeping, causing both Louis and Melia to laugh at the pup.

"I will admit. I have never seen a Cerberus wolf act like that before. They typically attack anyone but will swear loyalty to a master if they have proven themselves as a competent fighter and carer for their tribe." Louis stated as the pup let out a large yawn before tucking his head into my brown hair.

Melia then stroke the bicoloured fur of the Cerberus wolf who let out a soft bark before burying his head into Melia's hand.

"Because my father had worked with the last spear hero who was summoned around 30 years ago and was named Sétanta. He has stated that Sétanta was good with monsters and other beasts, including wolfs, dragons and demons with only a little bit of training, forming great bonds. So, I believe that each spear hero that is summoned is the perfect candidate as a beast tamer and trainer." Melia spoke out as she smiled at me.

Hmm, so the Logos tribe has worked with a previous spear hero in the past. I guess that explains why she immediately went to me on that day.

"Anyways, let's get going, I want to try to make some progress on gathering our strengths," I said to my crew as the duo nodded their heads with the pup on my head letting out a yawn, causing me to grin and Melia to let out a giggle.

-Time Skip-

I believe that we are near the end of the forest as I saw the blue sky. The pup on my head would occasionally lick me in the face and moving onto my shoulder and nuzzling his nose into my cheek.

The pup reminds me of dad's dog named Jack after my grandad; Jacob Anders' favourite drink.

Now that I think about it, most people related to the Anders family has a religious name.

My name is Thomas, dad's name is Matthias, grandad's name is Jacob and my great-grandad's name is Isaiah.

Now that's fucking weird.

A loud snarl snapped me out of my thoughts as I summoned Krishna and lowered my right arm, allowing the pup to get up and go down my arm so I can fight without him for the time being.

"I'll be right back," I told the pup who let out a yip as I saw a porcupine the size of a small dog.

I let Krishna shift into his halberd form. I then took a heavy step while swinging Krishna downwards onto the neck of the porcupine, cleaving the head right off.

I let out a grunt as I shifted Krishna into a smaller size into a knife-like shape so I can skin the monster for some cash and to hopefully upgrade Krishna before the first wave happens.

Another trick I picked up on my travels, I can change the size and shape of Krishna's base form.

The pup let out a yip as he came to my leg and rubbed himself against me.

"Oi, Louis," I called out to the eastern priest who kneeled down to the headless porcupine.

"Can you help me with skinning the headless brat?" I asked Louis who nodded his head as he pulled out a skinning knife and begun skinning the porcupine by placing the knife at the base of the neck then bring the knife downwards to the crotch region.

Wow, working at that butcher shop taught me a few good things.

I heard some steps and I saw Melia with a deceased deer with the head missing.

"Do you think we can cook this, Thomas?" Melia asked me as I grabbed one of the porcupine's needles and placed over Krishna's red gem and the needle got absorbed, gaining me a new spear.

[Needle Spear- +2 to physical attack. New skill unlocked, Needle Thrust]

Hmm, so I unlocked a new skill.

Better to try that out next time I get into a fight.

"I haven't had venison in a while, the last time I had it was around my 17th birthday. So, sure." I said to the spellcaster of my crew as Louis and I continued to dissect the monster.

"Would you like some venison, boyo?" I cooed to the wolf pup who nodded his head before pouncing to Melia's legs as the spellcaster herself let out a giggle.

I should really give him a name.

"I'll get some wood from close by, Louis will continue skinning the porcupine and Melia, can you cook the venison?" I said to my crew who each nodded.

"Sure. I'll keep skinning before helping Melia with the deer." Louis said as he kept poking the knife into the helpless porcupine.

"it is apart of my upbringing as the chief's daughter to learn both the skinning of deceased animals and the cooking of meats alongside magic. So, I can cook the deer for our little group." Melia stated to me as the pup came up to me before trying to jump onto my shoulder.

I let out a chuckle at the pup's excitement.

I then kneeled down to face him with him tilting his head.

Cute.

"Do you want to join our little crew and form a pact with me?" I asked the pup who nodded his head and let out several yips in excitement.

I then put my hand onto the pup's head and transferred my energy into him, causing him to glow a red colour.

I looked into the top left corner to see that a fourth member of our little crew, with a few question marks where the name is, and I can see that the pup is around level 5.

So, around our level. Quite good.

"You're going to need a name, little guy," I spoke out softly to the newest addition of our little crew.

But, a name for our new team member.

"How…about…Lars?" I asked out loud, causing the pup to tilt his head before nodding happy and letting out a bark.

"Alrighty then, your name is now Lars," I told the newest member of my crew as I took Krishna and headed to a nearby tree while I got into a position with pointing Krishna at the tree.

I took a deep breath.

"Alright, here goes." I took a big step backwards.

"Needle Thrust!" I yelled out as Krishna began glowing a red colour before sending out a phantom the shape of Krishna's current shape that sliced through the trunk.

"Well, that's one way to utilise skills, don't ya think, Lars?" I asked my wold who let out a happy bark while I shifted Krishna back into his halberd form to do some chopping.

I chopped the smaller branches and put them into small, neat groups as Lars waddled up to me.

"Lars. Can you be a good boy and grab that bundle of branches and bring them back to Melia for me?" I asked my furred companion who let out a yip as he grabbed the bundle and waddled over to Melia.

It's only been a few hours and he already likes taking orders from me?

I guess that Melia is right about the spear hero being good beast tamers.

But that also brought up another question. The previous spear hero; Sétanta, was summoned nearly 30 years ago. Could there have been a catastrophic event so severe that it warranted a summoning of heroes of old?

And what is the mystery behind the waves?

I shook my head as I continued chopping the tree into some firewood planks so Melia can whip up some venison.

After cutting up enough wood for the time being, I put Krishna back onto my back and picked up the wood and headed back to Melia and Louis.

-Time Skip-

A little while later, we were sitting around the fire, sharing stories and talking about simple things while eating the cooked venison Melia provided for us.

And I will admit, Melia can cook venison quite well.

Then again, most girls that I've known can cook up do a certain degree with Kiera being good with simplistic foods, Ashley being trained with foods from the pub, and mum…

Let's just say that my extreme tolerance for spicy food is both a natural blessing and a necessity for growing up on mapo tofu.

I then felt Lars let out a yawn as he slept on my lap after eating a piece of venison.

I then scratched him behind one of his ears, with Lars letting out a soft mew as he nudged his wet nose into my clothed thigh.

Yup, he is definitely like Jack when he was a pup.

"Well, venison is quite a rich meat," I said as I browsed through my menus to read up on Krishna's other variants that I've picked up and the few that I've mastered.

An interesting thing about Krishna is that once I mastered one of his forms, I gain the stat buffs permanently.

An example of this is my orange spear, it gave me a +2 in my physical defence whenever I had it equipped, and once I mastered that form of Krishna, it was added to my base stats.

So…once I get my hands onto a junkyard or on anything really, I can become really fucking powerful.

I felt a soft hand taking out my white hair tie and running her hands through my admittedly silky hair.

"That feels really nice, Melia," I stated to the spellcaster of our group as she let out a giggle.

"Wow. This feels really soft, Thomas. Softer than my mother's hair when I used to do this with my mother when father was out doing tasks as the chief of our tribe." Melia admitted to me as I let out what can be loosely described as a purr.

I will admit, I always loved having my head scratched when I was a little kid.

"Yeah, it's one thing that I've inherited from my mum over then enjoying spicy foods, but not the extent that she loves it." I shuddered when she used to cook mapo tofu every Sunday.

I swear that woman is Lucifer reincarnated.

Louis let out a chuckle as he let out a yawn from his mouth, with Melia and I doing the same.

I then looked up to the sky, to see that the sun's setting.

Holy shit, the time went flying.

"So, who gets the first watch?" I asked my two teammates with Louis trying to open his mouth.

But Melia beat him to the punch.

"I will take the first watch as I have the most energy as you two have been doing a lot for me, and I appreciate that. I feel like I should extend a helping hand for our group." The spellcaster of our group stated as she kept running her fingers through my brown locks.

"You sure about that, Melia? I can stay up for a few more hours." I offered to the violet-haired woman who shook her head as Lars let out a small growl.

"Oh my. It seems that little Lars doesn't want you to move at all. But please, Thomas. You need to rest. How are you going to both save the world from the waves and keep us safe?" Melia questioned me as I let out a hum.

Melia did bring up a good point as I normally get just over 5 hours of sleep, and that's including the small naps that I take periodically.

"To be honest, Melia. I can't really argue with that logic. But be sure to wake either Louis or I once you're done with your shift." I stated to the spellcaster who nodded her head as I lifted Lars and found a comfy spot and went to sleep with Lars sleeping in my lap.

-POV change-

As the spear hero closed his eyes, the young spellcaster took a seat on one of the logs while twirling her shortened staff.

The spellcaster went into deep thought.

'why did I feel something when I first met Thomas on that day. It is strange for me to feel like that. Did mother ever go through that when she first met father all those years ago?' she thought as she spent time casting a small agi spell.

The rest of the night went without a hitch.

_**A/N: and that is my 7**__**th**__** chapter for my dragoon hero story.**_

_**As you can see, Lars the Cerberus wolf was introduced as the second last member of Thomas' little crew. The last member is going to be introduced after the second wave, alongside the introduction of the Logos tribe.**_

_**And writing skills is going to be a massive pain in the ass for me.**_

_**Also, I have both SpaceBattles account by the same name that I do post semi-regularly by cross-posting both of my fanfics.**_

_**Shameless self-promoting out of the way, I hope that you guys have a good day as I had recently finished exams on the 18**__**th**__** of November.**_

_**I hate exams for merely existing.**_

_**Anyways, I'll see you guys in my next upload.**_

_**Chao.**_


	8. The plains and an unfortunate discovery

As I slowly opened my carmine coloured eyes to filter out the bright lights of the early morning, I felt my head on something soft behind my head and a small hand going through my brown locks.

Somehow Melia moved my head onto her hap without me noticing or Lars waking up.

This seems familiar somehow, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Morning, Melia." I groaned out softly as I fully opened my eyes to see the bicoloured fur of Lars as he stared into my eyes before licking my cheek to my eye while barking out happily.

I let out a chuckle at Lars while bringing up my arm to his soft fur.

"Morning to you as well, Lars," I spoke to him as I let out a semi-quiet yawn.

Lars then got off my upper chest and went to Melia's side as I got myself off of the spellcasters lap and stretched my muscles out.

"So, did anything happen last night?" I asked as I summoned Krishna into my hands and placed him onto my back.

Melia shook her head as Louis walked towards us with his upper vestment folded over his arm with some droplets covering his muscular body.

I guess that he took a dive into a nearby river for a quick wash.

"Morning, Louis. How's your sleep?" I asked the eastern priest as he took a seat on a log and grabbing his cross and muttering a prayer.

The eastern priest let out a small yawn before turning his head towards me.

"My sleep has been pretty good, Thomas. Melia asked me to keep watch as the both of you rested before she had woken around an hour ago." Louis said as he slipped his vestment top and left it undone as Lars bounced to Louis and rubbed himself against him.

Hmm, not even 24 hours later and Lars already trusts the three of us after saving his life.

I guess that the supposed 'beast master' trait of the spear hero could be true.

"So, what are we doing next?" I asked my crew as the two of them got into thinking poses as Lars walked up to Melia and hopped into her lap with a curious look on his bicoloured face.

"I do believe that we had planned to go to an old mine that is near here, but from what I had heard from some people back in Melromarc, it was overtaken by feverish monsters," Louis stated, causing my eyes to widen for a brief second.

If I can get a pickaxe and get some ore and take it back to town and make some armour for myself as my current turtleneck shirt and pants only gave me a bit if defence.

"Hey, Louis. What type of minerals are there in that abandoned mine?" I asked the eastern priest who went quiet for a second before responding to my enquiry.

"If I remember correctly, it was mainly iron ore with some magic-compatible ore that is good for enchantments, but it is quite rare and only available in the lower depths," Louis admitted to me.

Hmm, to I can either get standard iron ore for my armour with small amount of magical enhancements or go straight for the rare ore but at the disadvantage of not much armour.

Maybe Melia could know something.

"Hey, Melia. What other materials are good with magical enhancements?" I asked the resident spellcaster while Lars headbutted me in my leg.

He's like Jack alright.

The spellcaster let out a quiet hum as she pulled a small leather book out of a pouch and looked into the contents of the small book.

"Hmm. After having a look, two materials that are good for magical enhancement include iron ore and beast hide." The spellcaster stated as she put her small book back into her pouch.

Iron ore and beast hide, huh.

"One question about the hide. Does any animal hide do, or should there be a specific kind of hide for armour?" I asked the resident spellcaster as she let out a hum.

"I believe the best hide to be made into armour is the hide of the wild boar that can be found in the fields near the abandoned mine," Louis stated with the spellcaster nodding her head alongside Louis as if she was affirming what the eastern priest had stated.

Hmm, so iron ore and boar hide, huh? Seems easy enough.

"Alrighty then. But before that, I'm taking a dive into the nearby river to clean myself up. It should only take up to ten minutes." I told my group as I grabbed Krishna and slung him across my back and headed over to the river to give myself a quick rinse.

As I made my way towards the river, I heard a snap nearby, prompting me to summon Krishna into my hands into a defensive position.

"The hell?" I muttered as a crow flew past my shoulder, making me turn around, only to see the cloak-covered body of Shiki with an arm stretched out.

"Nice seeing you again, Shiki," I spoke out to the mysterious informant as they burst into a murder of crows.

I just stood there, bewildered at what just happened.

"I swear, this world just keeps getting weirder," I spoke out as I placed Krishna onto my back and continued towards the river while stripping my shirt off.

_**-Time Skip-**_

After I finished rinsing myself off and finding out that Melia can use agi as a portable heater.

Well, that's one way of using magic.

When we managed to get out of the forest, I saw a large field rich in colour, various beasts roaming the area and a few structures made of stone with some rubble at various points.

Holy shit, this place reminds me of the countryside when I was younger and helping my grandad with various tasks.

Lars let out a playful bark as he began climbing up my leg and up to my shoulder to see far out into the fields.

It also reminded me of the Gaur Plains from _**Xenoblade Chronicles**_.

"So, where's the mineshaft we're looking for again?" I pondered out loud as Louis went ahead and looked around the large field before pointing towards a small hill with a wooden cabin nearby.

"From what I recall that small hill over there used to belong to a noble family a few years ago before being abandoned after the family became bankrupted after an unfortunate incident. The place has been abandoned ever since." The eastern priest spoke out as I began following him down to the abandoned mine while Melia trailed behind us and Lars jumping off my shoulder.

I let out a chuckle as the bicoloured wolf caught up to Louis and trailed behind him as the spellcaster came up towards me as I placed my hands into my pockets as Krishna clung to my back.

"Hey, Melia," I called out to the spellcaster as she looked up towards me.

Melia sure does remind me of Ashley.

"Yes. What is it Thomas?" the spellcaster replied as she fiddled with her collapsible staff.

"When I met both you and Louis that day, both of you gravitated towards me and not the others. Has there been any reason for that other than your family's history with Sétanta?" I asked as she placed her index finger onto her jaw and made a small hum.

"Well, Louis and I met when we were children because our fathers had been good friends with Sétanta when he was still around. We both wanted to stick together. And compared to the three other heroes, you seemed to be the most mature." Was all the spellcaster said as we continued after the eastern priest and the bicoloured wolf.

So, Louis and Melia are childhood friends due to their fathers knowing the previous spear hero.

I guess that explains quite a bit on how they both gravitated towards me without knowing who I was first.

And I must admit, I'm getting quite a few good fighters for my roster. A powerful spellcaster with knowledge about this land, a magic-knight priest and a Cerberus pup with potential.

I mean, what's next? A demon-human hybrid? The cryptic Shiki being related to a powerful noble.

I shook my head before focusing forwards as we got closer to the abandoned house.

The place seemed quite nice. Sturdy despite being in disrepair, but the place could easily be fixed in a few days with the hands of an experienced carpenter.

"Louis. The place seems to be in good condition." I told the eastern priest as he nodded his head while walking up towards the broken door.

"Indeed, it is Thomas. It does seem quite odd that a building from a noble family that became bankrupted years ago is in such good condition." The black-haired man commented as he pushed the remains of the door with the pommel of his sword against the door.

The interior seemed quite neat and tidy, despite some of the furniture being broken, the carpet with wear and tear, broken windows and a half-rotting corpse.

Wait, a half-rotting corpse?

"Well, you don't see this kind of thing every day. Not in Ireland or Japan for that matter." I spoke out loud while kneeling down towards the half-rotting sack of meat, grabbed Krishna and poked the corpse lightly with the butt of the shaft.

Hmm, from what I can see, this was mostly the result of a stabbing as there weren't any bite markings.

I then gave my brief report of my admittedly quick findings to Louis as he gave a nod and headed towards a small space underneath a flight of stairs.

While glancing at the mangled corpse, I looked at Krishna and an Idea popped into my head while shifting the holy spear into its halberd form.

I positioned the arm in such a way that I could splice the arm from the socket joint.

With a deep breath, I raised the halberd and sent it downwards with a loud squish as the arm was separated from the main body.

I moved up to the arm and grasped the rotted flesh, took in a deep breath and placed the arm near Krishna's gem with a red flash, the arm was liquidated into nothingness.

**[Manslaying spear- Equipment bonus- +5 against human-like creatures]**

I grimace was plastered onto my face as I heard Louis coming back with a few sets of tools.

Louis had a look at the corpse before setting his eyes towards me with a kind smile on his face.

"You saw it, didn't you Louis?" I asked the eastern priest as he slowly nodded his head before setting down the tools onto a nearby table and letting his hand onto my shoulder.

"I understand that you feel content in what you just did. But remember this, we all make sacrifices in our paths of life. Being a hero is no different from the average person." The eastern priest told me as we both got up and moved over to the table with the tools.

I grabbed a pickaxe, an axe, and a shovel and placed then near me.

"Thanks, Louis," I told him as he grabbed the other tools and moved them away.

I took the tools and one by one, I placed each tool near Krishna's gen and watched as each tool was liquidated into the gen with a red glow.

**[woodcutting spear- Equipment bonus- +2 to woodcutting techniques]**

Hmm, could be quite useful in the future if I need firewood or I want to build a nice house.

"Next!" I called out as Louis grabbed the pickaxe and handed to me, as I repeated the process.

**[Mining spear- Equipment bonus- +2 to mining techniques]**

Definitely going to be useful in the next few hours.

"Last one!" I called out as Louis grabbed the shovel and repeated the process.

**[Digging spear- Equipment bonus- +2 to digging techniques]**

After I finished absorbing the tools, I headed out to the front of the cabin and towards a tree and shifted Krishna into its new shovel form and begun digging.

"I take it that you are going to give the woman a proper burial, Thomas?" I heard Louis behind me as I focused on the task at hand.

"Yeah. I believe that I should give her a proper burial at least. But that's including that I lobbed off her arm post-mortem to empower Krishna." I told the eastern priest.

I heard some shuffling as I turned my head to see Louis placing his sword against the tree in exchange for a shovel and joining me.

"Thanks for the assistance, Louis," I told him as he flashed me a smile.

"No need to thank me, Thomas. I used to help my father with this when I was a young lad." Louis told me as we continued digging in silence.

_**-Time skip-**_

It took us around two hours to bury the deceased woman underneath the tree and Louis grabbing a bible and reading a passage for the young woman while I headed towards the cabin.

I saw Melia with Lars on her lap as the bicoloured Cerberus wolf kicking his hindleg as the spellcaster scratched him behind the ear.

It's quite adorable seeing Lars acting like this.

"Hey, Melia," I spoke up to the spellcaster as she looked up to face me.

"I take it that you and Louis are going to head down to the mine?" she asked me as I shifted Krishna's shovel form into a pickaxe one.

"Yup. Louis and I just finished giving the deceased woman we found in the cabin a proper burial with Louis finishing up with a bible passage," I told the spellcaster as I heard some steps behind me.

It was Louis with his sword by his side and holding a pickaxe above his right shoulder and that same innocent smile on his face.

"Louis. Mind if you pass me one." I heard the spellcaster spoke up as she shifted from the log with Lars jumping off and running towards my leg.

I let out a smile as the eastern priest passed another pickaxe to the spellcaster as I headed towards the mineshaft.

"Let's go!" I yelled out as we descended into the abandoned mineshaft.

_**A/N: And that's a wrap for the 9**__**th**__** chapter of my dragoon story.**_

_**As you can see, Thomas has gained some new spears from tools and a rotting arm he lobbed of a deceased woman before giving her a proper burial.**_

_**I felt like that is a good use of Thomas' skills as a morgue technician-in-training.**_

_**And next chapter, Thomas and his crew venture down into the mineshaft for ore.**_

_**And yeah, I know I didn't upload in nearly three months, but that was mainly getting used to the new phone ban in school and going through a meltdown after my literacy teacher managed to upset me.**_

_**Apparently asking people for help warrants being told to shut up and do your work.**_

_**Yeah, see ye when I next upload.**_

_**Chao.**_


	9. Down to the mines we go

When we entered the old mineshaft, it was as I expected it to be; cold, damp and very dark.

But I will admit, the atmosphere was quite pleasing despite being cold.

"Hey, does anyone have a stick or lantern of some sort?" I asked out to my group as Lars leapt ahead of everyone else.

Lars' growls filled out the narrow cavern as he pulled something out of the rubble and walked over towards me and sat down in front of me.

"What's this, Lars?" I asked the bicoloured wolf as he dropped a long, wooden staff with a few cracks on it.

An idea popped into my head.

"Louis, do you have any cloth I can use?" I asked the eastern priest as a look of confusion appeared on his face.

"Hm? Is there a reason for the request, Thomas?" my religious companion asked as I made a gesture with my fingers.

"Yeah. I'm planning to make a torch for a light and heat source." I answered him as the gears in his head started turning as he grabbed a roll from his satchel and tossed it over to me.

"Thanks for that," I told him as began wrapping the top of the wooden staff with the roll of cloth and tied it at the bottom.

Okay, now I need an accelerant of some sort.

As I stood up, I felt something cold and hard wack me in my forehead.

I looked at what wacked me, only to see a lantern with a crack in the glass.

First off, how the _FUCK_ did I not see that in front of me.

And second, could there be any oil in that lantern?

I placed my stick down and summoned Krishna and spun it around, so the main blade is pointing downwards.

I brought the end tip of Krishna to the damaged lanterns handle, pushing the shaft upwards into the handle of the lantern smoothly.

…Keep it together, Thomas. You are a mature adult tasked with saving the world after a being whacked in the head.

I shook my head as I lowered the damaged lantern to the ground and dematerialised Krishna from my hands and picked up my prize.

I ran my gloved thumb over the cracked glass, feeling the shallow cuts along with the fragile material before bringing up the fuel tank up to my ear and giving it a light shake.

The light sloshing of a liquid, most likely oil, confirmed that the damaged lantern had some leftover oil for my personal usage.

I then unscrewed the cap and poured the remaining oil into the cloth-covered stick.

Damaged lantern in hand, Krishna appeared into my hand as I placed the metal contraption near the ruby gem, causing the rusted lantern to liquidate. 

**[Lantern Spear. New passive skill unlocked, light flash]**

Hmm, 'light flash', eh.

I went into my skill menu and selected my new skill. 

**[Light Flash. Allows the user to illuminate the room through their vision for a short duration. Only the cardinal heroes can utilise this skill]**

Hm, so only Amaki, Kawasumi, Iwatani and I can utilise this skill.

It reminds me of character-specific skills like Freikugel and Stinger from a game I played a few years back.

Even though I enjoyed that game, I still believe that its massive popularity, while earned, is somewhat bloated.

I got up and placed Krishna onto my back once more, grabbed the stick off the ground and grabbed my zippo lighter.

When I flipped open the hinged cap of my favourite lighter and flicked the roulette, an orange flame sparked into existence as I brought the flame to the oil-drenched rag, watching as the flame envelops the rag.

With a flick of the finger, the hinged cap closed, extinguishing the flame while letting out a satisfying click echoing in the mineshaft.

"Ok, got the light source going now," I called out to my group while I heard Louis and Melia letting nodding their heads while Lars let out a yelp and danced around my boots.

Smiles were plastered onto our faces as we watched the small bicoloured ball of excitement ran around.

Louis, Melia, Lars, and I continued following the rail tracks with the warmth of the torch accompanying us. 

_**-Time Skip-**_

After walking through the damp and cramped tunnel, we finally made it to an open area with various crystals jutting outwards with a waterfall nearby with a stream flowing towards a hole in the rock.

Quite picture worthy if I do say myself.

I felt Krishna shifting into its pickaxe form while I grabbed the other pickaxe and walked over towards a minecart.

Said minecart was mostly made of metal and had a bit of rust on the corners and had various parts chipped, but still looked useable.

I then pushed the minecart on the track for a bit to see if the wheels still worked, which they did.

Hmm, less work to carry back up to the house.

"Alright! When you are finished collecting the ores that we are looking for, put the materials into this minecart. When we're done, we can return back to the house." I informed my teammates while poking the pickaxe onto the minecart.

I then discussed with Louis and Melia where I should send them.

Louis suggested that he can work near the river stream as he had experience working near streams and said the stream was near the minecart.

Melia opted to work near me as it was both to the minecart and she can still talk to me if she wanted to.

Lars, on the other hand, will stay with me as he feels quite comfortable around me.

With that settled, the three of us went off to our designated areas.

As I went to my neck of the woods with Lars at my heels, I hefted up my pickaxe, so it rested on my shoulder and went to a large spike of greyish-silver surrounded by a rock formation.

So, this must be an iron deposit then. Or is it that magical-compatible ore Louis mentioned to me.

Tch, who cares. Whatever the material is, it can be forged into a decent set of armour.

I then hefted up the pickaxe and swung towards the rock formation, chipping the rock, and exposing the greyish-silver crystal that laid beneath.

A smirk made its way onto my face as I repeated the motion with the pickaxe, aiming for the rocks that surrounded my prize.

"Excuse me, Thomas?" I heard Melia's soft voice reached to my ears as I swung the pickaxe once more.

"Yeah. What is it, Melia?" I answered back as I kept working, knowing Melia is doing the same thing.

I think that's the reason why I like both Melia and Louis are that they are both hard-working, and quite easy to have conversations with.

But then again, in this world, the only people I've spoken with where the other heroes, Ciela, and Shiki.

"I do know you had briefly talked about your family in that inn. Do you mind if you tell me more?" the violet-haired woman asked me as I gave a shrug.

"Only if you tell me about yours, Melia," I replied back as I kneeled down to the greyish-silver crystal, took a firm grip around the crystal, and gave a hard tug.

Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom, one new crystal added to the collection.

I then placed the crystal into a corner with the bicoloured wolf prancing over, bending his head over to the crystal and taking a small sniff of it.

I shook my head before returning to the task at hand.

"That is a fair arrangement, Thomas." The violet-haired woman stated as I went to the next task.

Hmm, what can I tell her…

Maybe some general information about my parents.

"Well, My father's name is Matthias Anders and he was born on the 23rd of July 1977 in a small town in Ireland. He is considered an average man despite the number of brawls he got into in his mid-to-late teens. I think he also met my mother in the aftermath of one such brawl." I told the tribe woman as she let out a hum.

"As for my mother, her name is Hikaru Kotomine and she was born on the 28th of December 1977 as the youngest sibling to a roman-catholic family in the Kansai region of Japan. I also think that my mother is the most normal in her family despite her obsession for spicy foods, as her older brother is a sadomasochist and her father has an odd obsession with ginger ale." I continued on.

I never got my grandfather's obsession with ginger ale other than being introduced to it by an American soldier who was in Japan for a holiday.

But whatever.

"Melia, your turn," I stated to the violet-haired woman as she let out a hum.

"Alright then. I will start with my father. His name is Fafnir logos and he is the tribe leader and is the oldest sibling out of seven other half-siblings. When he came of age, he had to fight his other siblings and his father for a rightful place as heir to the tribe. And during his journey, my father has met three women that would become his wives in the future." Melia started off as the both of us continued with the task at hand.

Holy shit, I guess folks from the Logos tribe need to get a better hobby.

I dismissed that thought before returning to the task at hand as the spellcaster continued on.

"As for my mother, she was a witch from the marshlands outside of Melromarc, and her name is Athena. While she does love me and my father, she is mostly distant towards the both of us, including my brother and sister." Melia admitted as we continued with our work. 

_**-**__**Time**____**Skip**__**-**_

Some time has passed and all three of us had managed to gather quite a bit of material from the mine and it was placed into the minecart.

"Well, that was fun," I remarked as I crouched to the level of the bicoloured wolf and begun scratching behind his hear, causing Lars to make a pleasurable noise before headbutting my hand.

When he gets stronger, hopefully, he can become more useful outside of moving shit around and being really adorable.

I then outstretched my hands, interlocking my fingers and pushed my fingers outwards, with a crack echoing throughout the mineshaft.

"Alright! We're heading back to the cabin." I called out as I pushed the cart alongside the tracks with Louis in front of the minecart, holding the torch, Melia by my side and Lars by my heel.

Lars is quite adorable if I do say myself.

While pushing the minecart back to the entrance, my thoughts lingered to the woman Louis and I buried earlier.

From what I can remember, the victim was a woman in her late teens to early 20s, and that the cause of death was fatal stabbing by either a longsword or a knife.

But, what troubled me was the fact that the deceased woman was already in a state of decomposing, there wasn't a smell of rotting flesh in the air.

And believe me, the smell of rotting flesh is unmistakable, even to someone not in the field I was studying back in Ireland.

But that begs the question, who would commit such a crime and not attempt to hide the body, but that could be immediately answered by the fact the victim was left in an abandoned house on the other side of the woods.

But what was the most surprising was the fact there weren't any signs of rabid animals getting into the house and getting to the deceased woman, which is rather strange for a body being abandoned in a nice house in the middle of nowhere.

Very strange indeed.

I need to focus on the task at hand, but once I'm done sorting out the crystals, I'll grab a journal and write down my thoughts and other shit.

When we finally reached the entrance of the mineshaft, I let out a breath as the eastern priest came over to me.

"Thomas, should I put this out?" he asked, gesturing to the torch he was holding.

Hmm, I just can't let the fire go to waste, but what can I utilise the torch for.

A faint pulse of power from Krishna answered that question.

"Does little Krishna want more power?" I remarked to my weapon, only to be responded by another pulse from said weapon.

Has Krishna developed a conscious or something?

Who the hell knows, this is a fantasy world, after all.

"Hand it over to me, Louis. I think Krishna wants a snack." I told my eastern partner.

Louis then let out a grin as he handed me the lit torch, I then summoned Krishna into my other hand with a snap of my fingers.

Still can't figure out how Krishna works, but that's another mystery for another day.

When I moved the lit torch towards the holy weapon, it dissolved into red pixels, causing Krishna to morph into a black spear with several orange vein-like cracks all over the shaft and an orange crystal-like spike poking out of the butt of the spear.

**[Ember Spear- +2 to fire resistance. New skill unlocked, Crimson Cutter.]**

"Woah." Was all that left my mouth as I stared at the new form of Krishna.

This looks awesome if I do say myself.

It also reminds me of the Sharpened Volcano Fragment from _Team Fortress 2_.

This world is definitely like _Final Fantasy Explorers_.

"Krishna, shift," I commanded, causing my weapon to revert back to its original form.

I'll probably practice with the 'Ember Spear' later on tonight or early tomorrow.

"Louis, Melia, we'll move all the ores into the house and sort them out, and after that, we'll clean us the house for our personal usage," I announced, causing my party members to nod.

As we began moving the ores into the house, a smile made its way onto my face.

With the help of Louis, Melia, and Lars, we'll help save the world. 

_**-**__**Pov**____**Switch**__**-**_

While the spearman, the priest and the spellcaster moved the ores from the minecart to the former noble house, a black-cladded humanoid stood onto a tree nearby, close enough to listen to the trio, but far away not to be noticed.

Ciela let out a hum as she wrote into a journal about what she was seeing, she let out a hum.

"it seems that the Spear Hero has gotten stronger, alongside the Logos heiress and the Kaine warrior." Ciela mused as she placed her journal away and unsheathed her knife and spun it around her fingers.

"The Logos heiress also called the Spear Hero a beast-master, a title gained by the previous Spear Hero; Sétanta. And from what his majesty has told me, Sétanta is considered the best fighter despite rejecting all the kingdoms and siding with the Logos clan." She muttered as she stood up and sheathed her knife.

She sent one last look to the brunet spearman before busting into crows, leaving only black feathers to fall from the tree.

_**A/N:**_

_**And that concludes my 9**__**th **__** chapter of Dragoon Hero.**_

_**Sorry for not uploading in 5 months, but I've been busy with my personal life and Covis-19 just being the worst.**_

_**As you can see, Thomas and his party went through the mines and gained some raw materials, Thomas gaining the 'Ember Spear', Thomas and Melia having a heart-to-heart about their parents, and Ciela keeping an eye out for Thomas.**_

_**Also, should I do a profile for Thomas?**_

_**Also, if you want to do omakes, feel free to do so.**_

_**Now then, see ya when I do chapter 10.**_

_**Chao**_


	10. Fixing up a clocktower

I wiped my gloved hand against my forehead, wiping the sweat away as I climbed down the wall of the mining house, hammer in one hand.

After sorting the crystals into groups and taking a crystal from each group and feeding said crystals to Krishna, I grabbed a hammer and some planks and got to work in doing some minor repairs.

Sure, the place looks well-maintained despite not being used in several weeks and/or months, but a solid house is a good start for a base in the future.

That woodworking job back in Ireland sure did help with experience, that's for sure.

I then rotated my shoulder, loosening the joint and moved my neck around, a deep breath entering my lungs, before exhaling the carbon dioxide.

"Well, that's the outside done," I commented before heading into the house, a pleasant aroma filling the house.

Louis was at the kitchen table, the sheath on the table while the red-handled sword was in his hand, a rag in the other.

I headed over to the table and plopped myself onto a wooden chair, right next to the black-haired priest.

I guess the sudden noise of taking a seat caught Louis off-guard as he jumped for a second before taking in a deep breath, before exhaling.

"Ah, Thomas. You should warm others when you're nearby." He chastised to me, in what I can only describe as being playful.

I just shook my head as I laid Krishna against the table before looking at Louis' main weapon.

The blade was simplistic with a silver blade with a cross embedded into the cross-guard, a blue wrapping covering the handle and, oddly enough, a blue gem embedded into the hilt of the blade.

The blade is simplistic but very well-crafted and beautiful.

"That looks well-crafted, compared to other longswords I've seen in Melromarc, Louis," I commented.

Louis then turned and faced me while his hands worked the blade.

"I found this sword in the family armoury a few years ago in a rusted condition, so I spent the last few years bringing this sword into pristine condition," Louis told me as he focused on his work.

I accepted his reasoning as I opened my menu and entered my codex screen.

When I opened the tab labelled 'Thomas Anders', the codex displayed a profile of myself, with a picture of me wearing my dark-blue suit and red dress-shirt underneath in the upper-right area of the screen. On the other side of the screen, there was a sketch of a man wearing armour and a spear that looks like Krishna with the blade pointing upwards.

Heh, nice drawing. 

_**Class**__: Spear Hero_

_**True Name**__: Thomas Anders_

_**Sex**__: Male_

_**Height/Weight**__: 185 cm 68 kg_

_**Alignment**__: Undetermined_

Undetermined? Yeah, fuck you too.

But, is it using the D&D system with the 9-alignment system? Or something different?

I shook my head as I exited the profile, before taking a look at the other profiles in the codex.

There was one for the other heroes, Louis, Melia, and Shiki.

I'm probably going to read through all of these later on tonight, I still got work to do.

As I began to get up, I felt a soft hand on my shoulders before being forcefully pushed back into my seat and a plate being set in front of me.

I turned my head, only to see Melia giving me a smile as the eastern priest then sheathed his sword and laid it against the table end as the plate was put in front of him while Melia took a seat in front of me.

For such a small woman, she sure does pack quite a lot of physical strength.

Not that I'm complaining, I'm going to need my party members to be strong.

I shrugged my shoulders before digging into my meal, which was basically trout cooked over an open flame with some herbs and a few other things Louis grabbed from the forest.

Personally, I felt like it could use a bit of lemon juice, but I'm not in any position to complain.

I quietly munched on the fish with my molars, while musing my hand to wipe some goop out of my eyes.

"Nicely done, Melia." I complimented the sole female of the group after the trout went down my throat.

The spellcaster blushed while Louis gave her a smile.

"Thomas is right, Melia. Out of everyone from the tribe and Kaine family, you are the most gifted with cooking." The priest added with a smile on his face.

Melia's face turned redder than that one-time Ashley walked in on me drying myself after a shower.

Her embarrassment always made me smirk.

I let out a chuckle as I resumed eating the trout that was in front of me. 

_**-**__**Time**____**Skip**__**-**_

After dinner and doing a bit of cleaning up, Louis went back to cleaning his weapon, Melia heading over to the couch and grabbed her journal with Lars laying on her lap.

As for me, I continued patching up the house so it's more liveable for continued usage as a base.

And besides, if we do need to abandon the house, the new owners can have a pleasant house to live in.

I just went along, humming a song from a visual novel I read a few months before my summoning to this world.

Though I still found it morbidly amusing I died on December 24th , a day before Christmas and a few days before my mother's 42nd birthday.

After shaking my head, I went to grab another board, only to grasp empty air where the plank should be.

"Tch, ran out of boards," I muttered as I stood up and stretched my back and admired the work I had done over a few hours.

As all the glaring holes were now filled, I consider this a job well done.

…Hm, what to do now?

I crossed my arms, cupped my chin, and tapped my foot as I thought on what I should do.

A yawn escaped my lips as a bit of drowsiness hit me like motion sickness after a boat trip.

As much as I hated my ears popping after a flight from Ireland to Japan and vice versa, it was leagues above puking my guts up during a trip on a boat.

Even in death and being isekai'd to this world, my own problems will always follow me.

I shook my head as I headed downstairs, before walking into the kitchen and facing a cupboard.

I grabbed a cup and headed outside to a nearby stream and scooped up some river water before standing up.

As I turned around and entered the house, a yawn escaped my lips again.

Fucking hell, I need some sleep.

As I made my way up the stairs, I heard some light steps heading over to me, only to see my bicoloured companion.

A smile made its way onto my face as I headed to my room, Lars following closely at my heels.

When I opened the wooden door, Lars took over to my bed and jumped onto the covers while I placed my cup onto the bedside table alongside my gloves before taking off my turtleneck and boots.

I then laid myself against the bed as I opened my codex and selected my screen again.

I touched the 'Details' tab as the screen changed from the previous one. 

_Thomas Anders is the '__Spear Hero__' that was summoned after death to save the world and its inhabitants from a great calamity._

_Other details have yet to be recorded._

Hrm, details about the person then?

If I get to know people and build myself up as the legendary hero of the spear, maybe the details pages will get filled out.

By that logic, the other pages for other people I've interacted with like my party members, Iwatani and the wise king will get filled out as things play out.

Before I knew it, an hour passed as I read all the codex entries about everyone.

I felt my eyes get a bit heavy, making me close my codex and removing my hair tie.

Lars moved up and snuggled against my side as my eyes closed. 

_**-**__**Time**____**Skip**__**-**_

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by a black void, but I felt…stable despite there being no floor.

"What the hell…" I mused out loud as I looked down, only to see myself wearing a black business suit, a white dress-shirt partially buttoned underneath, and an undone bowtie around my collar.

I then shrugged at my apparel before wandering around the black void, or is it floating around?

"My, what a surprise." I heard a voice from behind, causing me to turn around.

What I saw was a young man with long, silver hair kept in a ponytail by a red ribbon, golden eyes and was wearing a white suit with a black dress shirt underneath.

A complete inverse of what I was wearing.

I then shoved my hands into my slack pockets before standing up straight, towering over the young man, who I think is roughly 170 cm.

He then gave me a serene smile.

"It's quite a pleasant surprise that my wielder has managed to establish contact with this world so quickly." He spoke out as he tilted his head.

Wait, 'wielder'…hmm.

"Heh, I take it that you're Krishna?" I asked, giving off a confident smirk as the silver-haired man nodded his head.

"Of course, you know who I am, as you did name me after all," Krishna admitted before grabbing my wrist.

"Now, I want you to follow me." He asked before pulling me along.

For such a scrawny young man, Krishna is quite strong.

As I was being dragged along by the silver-haired boy, the world began to change from a dark void to the interior of a clocktower, the clock face having beautiful detail on the metal and both hands showing midnight.

"Woah…" was all that escaped my mouth as I looked around the clocktower in awe as Krishna let go of my wrist, and spun around the tower, long hair and coattails following his elegant movements.

Hmm, maybe Krishna is based off a nobleman?

"Where am I, Krishna?" I asked the young man, as he looked directly at me.

"Hmm, I guess you can call this place the inner unconscious of the spear." The silver-haired youth spoke out.

…Does he mean collective unconscious?

"Uh, do you mind if you can simplify what you said, please?" I asked Krishna, with him nodding.

"As I'm the spear itself, this place is what my mind takes place of, although it was because of my first wielder," Krishna spoke out, a serene smile on his face.

First wielder? I know that the previous spear hero was a guy named Sétanta, but a first wielder?

"Who was this 'first wielder' you speak of, Krishna?" I asked the youth, as he took in a breath.

"My first wielder was a noblewoman by the name of Maria Redfield, and she was a good person, despite enjoying fighting just as much as Sétanta, if not more," Krishna explained as he moved towards the clockface.

So, Krishna's first wielder was a noblewoman?

Interesting if I do say myself.

I then headed over to the clockface and peered down to see a Victorian-era styled city, with the clocktower standing proud in the centre of this beautiful city.

This 'Maria' lady definitely had good tastes, but I feel like this wasn't a solo effort.

I then turned around to face the silver-haired spirit and walked over to him.

"Is there anything else you want to speak about, Krishna?" I asked as the silver-haired spirit magicked up two chairs with a round table in the centre with a chessboard on top.

Really fucking weird, but I'm a hero that got summoned after having my head smeared across the pavement by a brollic black dude and a skinhead, so what right do I have to complain?

Krishna takes a seat with an air of dignity, before gesturing to the other seat with a kind smile on his face.

I then gave a small smirk before taking a seat in front of the chessboard, Krishna's golden eyes meeting with my own red eyes.

"Fancy a game of chess, Thomas?" he asked as he picked up a pawn piece and spun it in between his fingers and placed it on a black square.

Cheeky bastard.

"Fuck it, why not?" I remarked as I moved a pawn piece, much to the delight of Krishna as the sound of gears filled out the silent room.

_**A/N: And that's the 10**__**th **__** chapter of The Dragoon Hero.**_

_**This chapter is basically Thomas getting to know Louis, reading a codex similar to the one seen in Fate/Stay Night, fixing up the safehouse and meeting the spear itself, Krishna.**_

_**Also, clocktower, a woman named Maria? Guess where that comes from.**_

_**Since I've done Thomas, I figured I'd do the other members of his group.**_

_**Class**__: Magic Knight_

_**True Name**__: Louis Kaine_

_**Sex**__: Male_

_**Height/Weight**__: 170 cm 59 kg_

_**Alignment**__: Lawful Good_

_A young member of the Kaine family and a childhood friend of Melia Logos._

_He has shown a great amount of skill in both being a swordsman and a spellcaster specialising in light -Hama- magic._

_**Class**__: Spellcaster_

_**True Name**__: Melia Logos_

_**Sex**__: Female_

_**Height/Weight**__: 165 cm 55 kg_

_**Alignment**__: Undetermined_

_The youngest daughter of the Logos clan leader Fafnir and a witch named Athena and the childhood friend of Louis Kaine._

_She is shown to be a great spellcaster with the ability to use most elements of magic._

_**Class**__: Beast_

_**True Name**__: Lars_

_**Sex**__: Male_

_**Height/Weight**__: 55 cm 24 kg_

_**Alignment**__: Undetermined_

_A Cerberus wolf that was healed by Melia and was promptly adopted by Thomas into his group._

_**With that done, I'll see ya when I do the next chapter.**_

_**Chao.**_


End file.
